Fragments of Skies
by lixiaofossil
Summary: Based on ACE Combat 04: Shattered Skies, I'm rewriting the story by my own way.
1. The Harem Part 1

The protagonist is examining her physical form via looking in fitting mirror: "Thank you very much Commander, this body is very beautiful."

Author: "I chose the 39th page and 64th page from one of my favorite Japanese cartoonists, Mikeou（みけおう）'s artbook 'Prism Days（プリズムデイズ）', plus some modifications and improvements. You can check the cartoonist's original illustration by searching internet or use the link in my profile page." He presents the protagonist video game and supplementary materials of ACE Combat 04: Shattered Skies: "I'll tell you all essential information and knowledge regarding your identity, skills, missions, etc. But now I suggest you to familiarize with these contents while I'm completing settings of 'The Harem'."

* * *

**空の欠片****·****兵器庫（ザ・ハーレム）**

**その１**

* * *

**Mainstream Aircraft Models**

* * *

**Mirage 2000-5**

※ Category: General-Purpose

※ Tier: Low

※ Cruising Speed: F

※ Maximum Speed: E

※ Stalling Speed: F

※ Acceleration: F

※ Deceleration: F

※ Maneuverability: E

※ Stability: F

※ Durability: 1

※ VTOL: No

※ Air-to-Air Electronic Low Observability: Level 0

※ Air-to-Ground Electronic Low Observability: Level 0

※ Avionics: F

※ Interfaces: Panel, HUD

※ Gun/Cannon: Light

※ Compatible Armaments: XSAA, XMAA, SRAA, XMAG, UGB, SFFS

※ Ordnance Capacity: F

※ Brief Synopsis: Low-cost, light-duty aircraft serves as basic model in many air forces of Usean Continental nations.

* * *

**F-16F Fighting Falcon**

※ Category: Fighter/General-Purpose

※ Tier: Low

※ Cruising Speed: E

※ Maximum Speed: E

※ Stalling Speed: E

※ Acceleration: F

※ Deceleration: E

※ Maneuverability: E

※ Stability: D

※ Durability: 1

※ VTOL: No

※ Air-to-Air Electronic Low Observability: Level 0

※ Air-to-Ground Electronic Low Observability: Level 0

※ Avionics: C

※ Interfaces: Panel, HUD

※ Gun/Cannon: Light

※ Compatible Armaments: XSAA, SRAA, UGB, GPB, Gunpod, RCLA, RCLH

※ Ordnance Capacity: F

※ Brief Synopsis: Upgraded from F-16C, improvements on various factors, especially fire control system received a conspicuous boost.

* * *

**F-2A Viper Zero**

※ Category: General-Purpose

※ Tier: Low

※ Cruising Speed: E

※ Maximum Speed: F

※ Stalling Speed: C

※ Acceleration: D

※ Deceleration: D

※ Maneuverability: E

※ Stability: C

※ Durability: 1

※ VTOL: No

※ Air-to-Air Electronic Low Observability: Level 0

※ Air-to-Ground Electronic Low Observability: Level 0

※ Avionics: D

※ Interfaces: Panel, HUD

※ Gun/Cannon: Light

※ Compatible Armaments: XSAA, XMAA, XLAG, UGB, SFFS, RCLA, RCLH

※ Ordnance Capacity: D

※ Brief Synopsis: Fruit of a joint collaboration between Lockheed Martin and Mitsubishi, it fills F-16F's role in Japan Air Self-Defense Force on Planet Earth, on Planer Strangereal, it serves as a light-duty aircraft for both airstrike and air-superiority.

* * *

**MiG-29A Fulcrum**

※ Category: Fighter

※ Tier: Low

※ Cruising Speed: E

※ Maximum Speed: D

※ Stalling Speed: F

※ Acceleration: D

※ Deceleration: E

※ Maneuverability: D

※ Stability: E

※ Durability: 2

※ VTOL: No

※ Air-to-Air Electronic Low Observability: Level 0

※ Air-to-Ground Electronic Low Observability: Level 0

※ Avionics: E

※ Interfaces: Panel, HUD

※ Gun/Cannon: Light

※ Compatible Armaments: XSAA, XMAA, SRAA, XLAA, UGB, Gunpod, RCLA, RCLH

※ Ordnance Capacity: D

※ Brief Synopsis: Old but good, it is still lethal if being operated by a correct pilot, even can take on planes of its "grandson-generation".

* * *

**MiG-31M Foxhound**

※ Category: Fighter

※ Tier: Low

※ Cruising Speed: D

※ Maximum Speed: A+

※ Stalling Speed: D

※ Acceleration: B

※ Deceleration: E

※ Maneuverability: E

※ Stability: E

※ Durability: 4

※ VTOL: No

※ Air-to-Air Electronic Low Observability: Level 0

※ Air-to-Ground Electronic Low Observability: Level 0

※ Avionics: B

※ Interfaces: Panel, HUD

※ Gun/Cannon: Medium

※ Compatible Armaments: XSAA, XMAA, SRAA, XLAA, UGB

※ Ordnance Capacity: D

※ Brief Synopsis: High-speed, heavy-duty interceptor, and with surprisingly impressive avionics even can function as a makeshift AWACS if deployed in groups.

* * *

**Tornado ADV**

※ Category: General-Purpose

※ Tier: Low

※ Cruising Speed: D

※ Maximum Speed: C

※ Stalling Speed: B

※ Acceleration: B

※ Deceleration: B

※ Maneuverability: D

※ Stability: A

※ Durability: 4

※ VTOL: No

※ Air-to-Air Electronic Low Observability: Level 0

※ Air-to-Ground Electronic Low Observability: Level 0

※ Avionics: C

※ Interfaces: Panel, HUD

※ Gun/Cannon: Heavy

※ Compatible Armaments: XSAA, XMAA, SRAA, XLAA, XMAG, UGB, BSDP, ECMP

※ Ordnance Capacity: B

※ Brief Synopsis: Although designed as an interceptor, it can also doubles as an attacker.

* * *

**Su-27 Flanker**

※ Category: Fighter

※ Tier: Low

※ Cruising Speed: D

※ Maximum Speed: C

※ Stalling Speed: C

※ Acceleration: B

※ Deceleration: C

※ Maneuverability: C

※ Stability: D

※ Durability: 3

※ VTOL: No

※ Air-to-Air Electronic Low Observability: Level 0

※ Air-to-Ground Electronic Low Observability: Level 0

※ Avionics: D

※ Interfaces: Panel, HUD

※ Gun/Cannon: Medium

※ Compatible Armaments: XSAA, XMAA, SRAA, XLAA, UGB, SFFS

※ Ordnance Capacity: D

※ Brief Synopsis: A cheap and fine heavy-duty fighter, employed by many countries and non-governmental military organizations on Planet Strangereal.

* * *

**Su-33 Flanker-D**

※ Category: Fighter/General-Purpose

※ Tier: Low

※ Cruising Speed: D

※ Maximum Speed: C

※ Stalling Speed: C

※ Acceleration: B

※ Deceleration: B

※ Maneuverability: B

※ Stability: C

※ Durability: 3

※ VTOL: No

※ Air-to-Air Electronic Low Observability: Level 0

※ Air-to-Ground Electronic Low Observability: Level 0

※ Avionics: C

※ Interfaces: Panel, HUD

※ Gun/Cannon: Medium

※ Compatible Armaments: XSAA, XMAA, XLAA, XMAG, UGB, RCLA, RCLH

※ Ordnance Capacity: D

※ Brief Synopsis: Next step from Su-27, this one is specific designed for naval platforms.

* * *

**F-14D Super Tomcat**

※ Category: Fighter

※ Tier: Medium

※ Cruising Speed: D

※ Maximum Speed: B

※ Stalling Speed: C

※ Acceleration: B

※ Deceleration: B

※ Maneuverability: C

※ Stability: B

※ Durability: 4

※ VTOL: No

※ Air-to-Air Electronic Low Observability: Level 0

※ Air-to-Ground Electronic Low Observability: Level 0

※ Avionics: B

※ Interfaces: Panel, HUD

※ Gun/Cannon: Light

※ Compatible Armaments: XSAA, XMAA, SRAA, XLAA, UGB, GPB

※ Ordnance Capacity: C

※ Brief Synopsis: Powerful and sexy big cat, no wonder many male pilots paint Himari Noihara on its hull as a nod to Japanese animations, comics and video games, after all ACE Combat is originated in Japan.

* * *

**F-15E Strike Eagle**

※ Category: General-Purpose

※ Tier: Medium

※ Cruising Speed: C

※ Maximum Speed: B

※ Stalling Speed: B

※ Acceleration: B

※ Deceleration: B

※ Maneuverability: C

※ Stability: B

※ Durability: 3

※ VTOL: No

※ Air-to-Air Electronic Low Observability: Level 0

※ Air-to-Ground Electronic Low Observability: Level 0

※ Avionics: B

※ Interfaces: Panel, HUD

※ Gun/Cannon: Light

※ Compatible Armaments: XSAA, XMAA, SRAA, XSAG, UGB, SFFS

※ Ordnance Capacity: B

※ Brief Synopsis: A heavy-duty general-purpose fighter, it can engage both air and ground targets with high efficiency.

* * *

**Su-35 Flanker-E**

※ Category: Fighter

※ Tier: Medium

※ Cruising Speed: B

※ Maximum Speed: B

※ Stalling Speed: C

※ Acceleration: B

※ Deceleration: B

※ Maneuverability: B

※ Stability: C

※ Durability: 3

※ VTOL: No

※ Air-to-Air Electronic Low Observability: Level 0

※ Air-to-Ground Electronic Low Observability: Level 0

※ Avionics: B

※ Interfaces: Panel, HUD

※ Gun/Cannon: Medium

※ Compatible Armaments: XSAA, XMAA, XLAA, XLAG, UGB

※ Ordnance Capacity: B

※ Brief Synopsis: A modernized variant of the Su-27, it is highly maneuverable, providing a non-negligible advantage in dogfight.

* * *

**Rafale M**

※ Category: General-Purpose

※ Tier: Medium

※ Cruising Speed: B

※ Maximum Speed: B

※ Stalling Speed: B

※ Acceleration: B

※ Deceleration: C

※ Maneuverability: B

※ Stability: C

※ Durability: 2

※ VTOL: No

※ Air-to-Air Electronic Low Observability: Level 0

※ Air-to-Ground Electronic Low Observability: Level 0

※ Avionics: B

※ Interfaces: Panel, HUD, HMD

※ Gun/Cannon: Light

※ Compatible Armaments: XSAA, XMAA, XLAA, XMAG, XLAG, UGB, GPB

※ Ordnance Capacity: C

※ Brief Synopsis: One of the "Three European Musketeers", it is considered as one of the best medium-duty general-purpose aircraft.

* * *

**JAS-39 Gripen NG**

※ Category: General-Purpose

※ Tier: Medium

※ Cruising Speed: B

※ Maximum Speed: B

※ Stalling Speed: B

※ Acceleration: A

※ Deceleration: B

※ Maneuverability: A

※ Stability: C

※ Durability: 2

※ VTOL: No

※ Air-to-Air Electronic Low Oberservable Ability: Level 0

※ Air-to-Ground Electronic Low Oberservable Ability: Level 0

※ Avionics: A

※ Interfaces: Panel, HUD, HMD

※ Gun/Cannon: Light

※ Compatible Armaments: XSAA, XLAA, XMAG, UGB, RCLA, RCLH

※ Ordnance Capacity: C

※ Brief Synopsis: Advanced variant of the classic JAS-39C and another one of "Three European Musketeers", its most distinct improvement is high-performance engine units.

* * *

**F/A-18E Super Hornet**

※ Category: General-Purpose

※ Tier: Medium

※ Cruising Speed: B

※ Maximum Speed: B

※ Stalling Speed: B

※ Acceleration: B

※ Deceleration: B

※ Maneuverability: B

※ Stability: A

※ Durability: 3

※ VTOL: No

※ Air-to-Air Electronic Low Oberservable Ability: Level 0

※ Air-to-Ground Electronic Low Oberservable Ability: Level 0

※ Avionics: A

※ Interfaces: Panel, HUD, HMD

※ Gun/Cannon: Light

※ Compatible Armaments: XSAA, XMAA, SRAA, XLAA, XSAG, XMAG, XLAG, UGB, GPB, Gunpod, RCLA, RCLH, ECMP

※ Ordnance Capacity: B

※ Brief Synopsis: Characteristic-wise, it maybe not the best of its kind, but undoubtedly it's the most successful one among the likes of it, well-balanced and extremely versatile, a true "general-purpose".

* * *

**EF-2000 Typhoon**

※ Category: Fighter

※ Tier: Medium

※ Cruising Speed: B

※ Maximum Speed: B

※ Stalling Speed: C

※ Acceleration: A

※ Deceleration: C

※ Maneuverability: A

※ Stability: B

※ Durability: 2

※ VTOL: No

※ Air-to-Air Electronic Low Observability: Level 0

※ Air-to-Ground Electronic Low Observability: Level 0

※ Avionics: A

※ Interfaces: Panel, HUD, HMD

※ Gun/Cannon: Light

※ Compatible Armaments: XSAA, XMAA, XLAA, XMAG, XLAG, UGB, GPB, SFFS, RCLA, RCLH

※ Ordnance Capacity: C

※ Brief Synopsis: The embodiment of efforts of European nations to prove their worth in fields of military aviation, it's the third and arguably the best one of "Three European Musketeers", even can rival those high-tier aircraft in many aspects.

* * *

**Su-37 Terminator**

※ Category: Fighter

※ Tier: Medium

※ Cruising Speed: B

※ Maximum Speed: B

※ Stalling Speed: C

※ Acceleration: A

※ Deceleration: B

※ Maneuverability: A

※ Stability: C

※ Durability: 3

※ VTOL: No

※ Air-to-Air Electronic Low Observability: Level 0

※ Air-to-Ground Electronic Low Observability: Level 0

※ Avionics: A

※ Interfaces: Panel, HUD, HMD

※ Gun/Cannon: Medium

※ Compatible Armaments: XSAA, XMAA, XLAA, XLAG, UGB, FAEB

※ Ordnance Capacity: B

※ Brief Synopsis: A very maneuverable thrust-vectoring heavy-duty fighter derived from Su-35 prototype, it represents a new level of technology and capability of military aviation.

* * *

**F-15S/MTD**

※ Category: General-Purpose

※ Tier: High

※ Cruising Speed: B

※ Maximum Speed: A

※ Stalling Speed: A

※ Acceleration: A

※ Deceleration: A

※ Maneuverability: A

※ Stability: B

※ Durability: 3

※ VTOL: No

※ Air-to-Air Electronic Low Observability: Level 0

※ Air-to-Ground Electronic Low Observability: Level 0

※ Avionics: A

※ Interfaces: Panel, HUD, HMD

※ Gun/Cannon: Light

※ Compatible Armaments: XSAA, SRAA, XLAA, XSAG, SOD, UGB, FAEB

※ Ordnance Capacity: B

※ Brief Synopsis: An advanced heavy-duty general-purpose aircraft, it dawns a new era of military aviation technologies.

* * *

**MiG 1.44**

※ Category: General-Purpose

※ Tier: High

※ Cruising Speed: A

※ Maximum Speed: A

※ Stalling Speed: A

※ Acceleration: A

※ Deceleration: A

※ Maneuverability: A

※ Stability: C

※ Durability: 2

※ VTOL: No

※ Air-to-Air Electronic Low Observability: Level 1

※ Air-to-Ground Electronic Low Observability: Level 2

※ Avionics: A

※ Interfaces: Panel, HUD, HMD

※ Gun/Cannon: Light

※ Compatible Armaments: XSAA, XMAA, UGB, GPB, Gunpod, RCLA, RCLH

※ Ordnance Capacity: C

※ Brief Synopsis: A unique and advanced fifth-generation fighter, but it is rarely seen being put into use.

* * *

**J-20**

※ Category: Fighter

※ Tier: High

※ Cruising Speed: A

※ Maximum Speed: A

※ Stalling Speed: B

※ Acceleration: A

※ Deceleration: B

※ Maneuverability: A

※ Stability: B

※ Durability: 3

※ VTOL: No

※ Air-to-Air Electronic Low Observability: Level 1

※ Air-to-Ground Electronic Low Observability: Level 1

※ Avionics: A

※ Interfaces: Panel, HUD, HMD

※ Gun/Cannon: Medium

※ Compatible Armaments: XSAA, XMAA, SRAA, XLAA, XMAG, UGB, SFFS

※ Ordnance Capacity: A

※ Brief Synopsis: Presented by China to prove its rivalries against other major factions on Planet Earth, its cheap and packs a punch.

* * *

**Su-47 Berkut**

※ Category: Fighter

※ Tier: High

※ Cruising Speed: A

※ Maximum Speed: A

※ Stalling Speed: A

※ Acceleration: A

※ Deceleration: A

※ Maneuverability: A

※ Stability: C

※ Durability: 3

※ VTOL: No

※ Air-to-Air Electronic Low Observability: Level 1

※ Air-to-Ground Electronic Low Observability: Level 1

※ Avionics: A

※ Interfaces: Panel, HUD, HMD

※ Gun/Cannon: Medium

※ Compatible Armaments: XSAA, XMAA, SRAA, XLAA, UGB, BSDP

※ Ordnance Capacity: B

※ Brief Synopsis: Excels at air-to-air combat, it is an ace's pick.

* * *

**F-22A Raptor**

※ Category: Fighter/General-Purpose

※ Tier: High

※ Cruising Speed: A

※ Maximum Speed: A

※ Stalling Speed: A

※ Acceleration: A

※ Deceleration: A

※ Maneuverability: A

※ Stability: A+

※ Durability: 3

※ VTOL: No

※ Air-to-Air Electronic Low Observability: Level 2

※ Air-to-Ground Electronic Low Observability: Level 1

※ Avionics: A+

※ Interfaces: Panel, HUD, HMD

※ Gun/Cannon: Light

※ Compatible Armaments: XSAA, XMAA, XLAA, SOD, UGB, GPB

※ Ordnance Capacity: Excellent

※ Brief Synopsis: The template of fifth-generation fighters, a formidable opponent to every winged and ground target as well as a glamour to all aces.

* * *

**PAK-FA (T-50)**

※ Category: Fighter/General-Purpose

※ Tier: High

※ Cruising Speed: A

※ Maximum Speed: A

※ Stalling Speed: A

※ Acceleration: A

※ Deceleration: A

※ Maneuverability: A+

※ Stability: A

※ Durability: 3

※ VTOL: No

※ Air-to-Air Electronic Low Observability: Level 2

※ Air-to-Ground Electronic Low Observability: Level 1

※ Avionics: A+

※ Interfaces: Panel, HUD, HMD

※ Gun/Cannon: Medium

※ Compatible Armaments: XSAA, XMAA, XLAA, XLAG, UGB

※ Ordnance Capacity: A

※ Brief Synopsis: An exceptional fifth-generation fighter, it is especially suitable to deal with other aircrafts of same and lower tiers and also good at clearing ground targets.

* * *

**XFA-27 (****Scarface ****· Kai)**

※ Category: Fighter/General-Purpose

※ Tier: Über

※ Cruising Speed: A+

※ Maximum Speed: A+

※ Stalling Speed: A+

※ Acceleration: A+

※ Deceleration: A+

※ Maneuverability: A+

※ Stability: A+

※ Durability: 6

※ VTOL: No

※ Air-to-Air Electronic Low Observability: Level 3

※ Air-to-Ground Electronic Low Observability: Level 3

※ Avionics: A+

※ Interfaces: Panel, HUD, HMD, Holographic Projection

※ Gun/Cannon: Light

※ Compatible Armaments: XSAA, XMAA, XLAA, SOD, UGB, GPB, ECMP

※ Ordnance Capacity: A+

※ Brief Synopsis: First known as an experimental project initiated by Republic of North Point during early 90's of twentieth century as a counter to a similar project implemented by Federal Republic of Erusea around the same time, later it was confiscated and weaponized by so-called "Usean Unified Force" during Usean Rebellion/The First Usean Continental War and produced promising results, it can still overshadows other aircraft in every aspect even in twenty-first century.

* * *

**X-02 Wyvern (M****obius**** · Kai)**

※ Category: Fighter/General-Purpose

※ Tier: Über

※ Cruising Speed: A+

※ Maximum Speed: A+

※ Stalling Speed: A+

※ Acceleration: A+

※ Deceleration: A+

※ Maneuverability: A+

※ Stability: A+

※ Durability: 6

※ VTOL: No

※ Air-to-Air Electronic Low Observability: Level 3

※ Air-to-Ground Electronic Low Observability: Level 3

※ Avionics: A+

※ Interfaces: Panel, HUD, HMD, Holographic Projection

※ Gun/Cannon: Light

※ Compatible Armaments: XSAA, XMAA, XLAA, XSAG, XLAG, UGB, BSDP, ECMP

※ Ordnance Capacity: A+

※ Brief Synopsis: A long-term project led by Erusea Aeronautics and Space Administration since late 1980s, result was way beyond expectations, the dragon-king who looks down from zenith point.

* * *

**Weapons &amp; Armaments**

* * *

**Category: Air-to-Air Missiles**

* * *

**XSAA (Advanced Short-Range Air-to-Air Missile)**

* * *

※ Rounds per Salvo: 2

※ Guidance: Infrared

※ Tracking Ability: Excellent

※ Range: Short

※ Execution: 1

※ Blast Radius: Small

※ Compatible Aircraft: All

※ Brief Synopsis: Although range is short, it can keep maneuvering and attempt to re-align itself to target until fuel runs out.

* * *

**XMAA (Advanced Medium-Range Air-to-Air Missile)**

※ Rounds per Salvo: 4

※ Guidance: Active Radar

※ Tracking Ability: Excellent

※ Range: Medium

※ Execution: 2

※ Blast Radius: Medium

※ Compatible Aircraft: Mirage 2000-5, F-2A Viper Zero, MiG-29A Fulcrum, MiG-31M Foxhound, Tornado ADV, Su-27 Flanker, Su-33 Flanker-D, F-14D Super Tomcat, F-15E Strike Eagle, Su-35 Flanker-E, Rafale M, F/A-18E Super Hornet, EF-2000 Typhoon, Su-37 Terminator, MiG 1.44, J-20, Su-47 Berkut, F-22A Raptor, PAK-FA, XFA-27, X-02 Wyvern

※ Brief Synopsis: Trust-worthy air-to-air missile with moderate range and execution, its high tracking ability can hunt down targets who take conventional evasive actions with considerable easiness.

* * *

**SRAA (Semi-Active Radar-Homing Air-to-Air Missile)**

※ Rounds per Salvo: 4

※ Guidance: Semi-Active Radar

※ Tracking Ability: Excellent

※ Range: Medium/Long

※ Execution: 2

※ Blast Radius: Medium

※ Compatible Aircraft: Mirage 2000-5, F-16F Fighting Falcon, MiG-29A Fulcrum, MiG-31M Foxhound, Tornado ADV, Su-27 Flanker, F-14D Super Tomcat, F-15E Strike Eagle, F/A-18E Super Hornet, F-15S/MTD, J-20, Su-47 Berkut

※ Brief Synopsis: Once launched, it must rely on launcher aircraft's radar to track targets, however as long as targets are being illuminated by radar, its surprisingly maneuverable and accurate.

* * *

**XLAA (Advanced Long-Range Air-to-Air Missile)**

※ Rounds per Salvo: 6

※ Guidance: Active Radar &amp; Infrared

※ Tracking Ability: Excellent

※ Range: Long/Very Long

※ Execution: 3

※ Blast Radius: Large

※ Compatible Aircraft: MiG-29A Fulcrum, MiG-31M Foxhound, Tornado ADV, Su-27 Flanker, Su-33 Flanker-D, F-14D Super Tomcat, Su-35 Flanker-E, Rafale M, JAS-39 Gripen NG, F/A-18E Super Hornet, EF-2000 Typhoon, Su-37 Terminator, F-15S/MTD, J-20, Su-47 Berkut, F-22A Raptor, PAK-FA, XFA-27, X-02 Wyvern

※ Brief Synopsis: Its extended range pairs with large blast radius, plus abilities of continuing track and maneuver to aim for targets, make it very difficult to be evaded.

* * *

**Category: Air-to-Ground Missiles**

* * *

**XSAG (Advanced Short-Range Air-to-Ground Missile)**

※ Rounds per Salvo: 6

※ Guidance: Active Radar &amp; Infrared

※ Tracking Ability: Good

※ Range: Short

※ Execution: 3

※ Blast Radius: Small

※ Compatible Aircraft: F-15E Strike Eagle, F/A-18E Super Hornet, F-15S/MTD, X-02 Wyvern

※ Brief Synopsis: Flies right above targets then strikes vertically downward, capable of crushing most armored ground vehicles with one shot, especially those hidden behind walls.

* * *

**XMAG (Advanced Medium-Range Air-to-Ground Missile)**

※ Rounds per Salvo: 4

※ Guidance: Active Radar &amp; Passive Radar

※ Tracking Ability: Fair

※ Range: Medium

※ Execution: 2

※ Blast Radius: Medium

※ Compatible Aircraft: Mirage 2000-5, Tornado ADV, Su-33 Flanker-D, Rafale M, JAS-39 Gripen NG, F/A-18E Super Hornet, EF-2000 Typhoon, J-20

※ Brief Synopsis: Flies directly to targets for it homes on targets' radio radiations, its enhanced blast radius suitable to destroy tightly-clustered enemies.

* * *

**XLAG (Advanced Long-Range Air-to-Ground Missile)**

※ Rounds per Salvo: 2

※ Guidance: Active Radar &amp; Passive Radar

※ Tracking Ability: Average

※ Range: Long

※ Execution: 1

※ Blast Radius: Large

※ Compatible Aircraft: F-2A Viper Zero, Su-35 Flanker-E, Rafale M, F/A-18E Super Hornet, EF-2000 Typhoon, Su-37 Terminator, PAK-FA, X-02 Wyvern

※ Brief Synopsis: Its trajectory is very close to surface, combines with long range, render it suitable for taking out naval vessels which pack heavy anti-air firepower.

* * *

**SOD (Stand-off Dispenser)**

※ Rounds per Salvo: 2

※ Guidance: Active Radar &amp; Laser

※ Tracking Ability: Crude

※ Range: Very Long

※ Execution: 2

※ Blast Radius: Very Large

※ Compatible Aircraft: F-15S/MTD, F-22A Raptor, XFA-27

※ Brief Synopsis: A self-propelled, guided bomblet-dispensing pod can be launched way beyond ranges of most anti-air weaponry and spread dozens of submunitions when flying over target area, an edge tool to take out large numbers of ground (especially armored) target and simultaneously ensures pilot's safety.

* * *

**Category: Bombs**

* * *

**UGB (Unguided Bomb)**

※ Rounds per Salvo: 4

※ Guidance: N/A

※ Tracking Ability: N/A

※ Range: Varied

※ Execution: 2

※ Blast Radius: Medium

※ Compatible Aircraft: All

※ Brief Synopsis: Conventional free-fall bomb, relies on on-board targeting system of compliable aircraft.

* * *

**GPB (Guided Penetration Bomb)**

※ Rounds per Salvo: 4

※ Guidance: Laser/TV

※ Tracking Ability: Crude

※ Range: Varied

※ Execution: 4

※ Blast Radius: Small

※ Compatible Aircraft: F-16F Fighting Falcon, F-14D Super Tomcat, Rafale M, F/A-18E Super Hornet, EF-2000 Typhoon, MiG 1.44, F-22A Raptor, XFA-27

※ Brief Synopsis: Designed for precise bombing and capable of penetrate 6 meters of reinforced concrete, it's recommended to take out specific hardened target among a mixture of enemies.

* * *

**FAEB (Fuel Air-Explosive Bomb)**

※ Rounds per Salvo: 2

※ Guidance: N/A

※ Tracking Ability: N/A

※ Range: Varied

※ Execution: 3

※ Blast Radius: Very Large

※ Compatible Aircraft: Su-37 Terminator, F-15S/MTD

※ Brief Synopsis: An improved model comparing with older ones, not only good at destroying groups of unarmored or lightly armored targets in a wide area, even steel can melt under prolonged incineration.

* * *

**BSDP (Bomblet Dispenser**** Pod****)**

※ Rounds per Salvo: 2

※ Guidance: N/A

※ Tracking Ability: N/A

※ Range: Varied

※ Execution: 2

※ Blast Radius: Very Large

※ Compatible Aircraft: Tornado ADV, Su-47 Berkut, X-02 Wyvern

※ Brief Synopsis: Release numerous small-sized payloads on a wide area, capable of decimating large quantity of ground/surface targets if concentrated enough.

* * *

**SFFS (Self-Forging Fragmentation Submunitions Bomb)**

※ Rounds per Salvo: 4

※ Guidance: N/A

※ Tracking Ability: N/A

※ Range: Varied

※ Execution: 1

※ Blast Radius: Large

※ Compatible Aircraft: Mirage 2000-5, F-2A Viper Zero, Su-27 Flanker, F-15E Strike Eagle, EF-2000 Typhoon, J-20

※ Brief Synopsis: A hybrid of UGB and BSDP, it is dropped like a free-fall bomb but sow shrapnel fragments like Bomblet Dispenser Pod while falling.

* * *

**Category: Unguided Projectile Launchers**

* * *

**Gunpod**

※ Rounds per Salvo: Varied

※ Guidance: N/A

※ Tracking Ability: N/A

※ Range: Short

※ Execution: Varied

※ Blast Radius: N/A

※ Compatible Aircraft: F-16F Fighting Falcon, MiG-29A Fulcrum, F/A-18E Super Hornet, MiG 1.44

※ Brief Synopsis: Comes with various numbers and calibers, if compare integrated guns/cannons with bayonets, then gunpods upgrade them into chainsaws and samurai blades.

* * *

**RCLA (Rocket Launcher Armor-Piercing)**

※ Rounds per Salvo: Varied

※ Guidance: N/A

※ Tracking Ability: N/A

※ Range: Short

※ Execution: 2

※ Blast Radius: Small

※ Compatible Aircraft: F-16F Fighting Falcon, F-2A Viper Zero, MiG-29A Fulcrum, Su-33 Flanker-D, JAS-39 Gripen NG, F/A-18E Super Hornet, EF-2000 Typhoon, MiG 1.44

※ Brief Synopsis: Hive-shaped rocket launcher comes in various numbers and forms, using unguided armor-piercing munitions to destroy armored targets.

* * *

**RCLH (Rocket Launcher High-Explosive)**

※ Rounds per Salvo: Varied

※ Guidance: N/A

※ Tracking Ability: N/A

※ Range: Short

※ Execution: 1

※ Blast Radius: Medium

※ Compatible Aircraft: F-16F Fighting Falcon, F-2A Viper Zero, MiG-29A Fulcrum, Su-33 Flanker-D, JAS-39 Gripen NG, F/A-18E Super Hornet, EF-2000 Typhoon, MiG 1.44

※ Brief Synopsis: Hive-shaped rocket launcher comes in various numbers and forms, using unguided high-explosive munitions to destroy unarmored targets.

* * *

**Category: Special**

* * *

**ECMP **(Electronic Counter Measure Pod)**  
**

※ Rounds per Salvo: N/A

※ Guidance: N/A

※ Tracking Ability: N/A

※ Range: N/A

※ Execution: N/A

※ Radius of Effect: Very Large

※ Compatible Aircraft: Tornado ADV, F/A-18E Super Hornet, XFA-27, X-02 Wyvern

※ Brief Synopsis: Different shapes and sizes, emitting strong jamming signals to reduce even nullify tracking abilities of hostile guided weaponry, however only can be activated for a short duration and may be pinpointed as jamming source, leading to more dangers instead of diverting dangers.

* * *

**Tuning Parts**

* * *

**Category: Engine**

* * *

**Minotaur Engine**

※ Increases performances of cruise speed, maximum speed, stall speed, acceleration

※ Decreases performances of deceleration, maneuverability, stability

* * *

**Hayabusa Engine**

※ Increases performances of cruise speed, maximum speed, stall speed, acceleration, deceleration, maneuverability

* * *

**Uranus Engine**

※ Decreases heat signature to infrared sensors

※ Increases stability

※ Decreases performances of cruise speed, maximum speed, stall speed, acceleration

* * *

**Category: Wing**

* * *

**Adv Balance Tab**

※ Increases stability

※ Decreases performance of deceleration and maneuverability

* * *

**Adv Anti-Balance Tab**

※ Increases performance of deceleration and maneuverability

※ Decreases stability

* * *

**Category: Armor**

* * *

**Diffusion Coat**

※ Increases levels of electronic low observabilities by one

※ Decrease durability by 50%

* * *

**Titanium Armor**

※ Increases durability by 50%

※ Decreases performances of cruise speed, maximum speed, stall speed, acceleration, deceleration, maneuverability, stability

* * *

**Category: Weapon**

* * *

**Destructive Missile**

※ Increase executions of all missiles and rockets by 50%

* * *

**Destructive Bomb**

※ Increase executions of all Bombs by 50%

* * *

**Extra Ammo**

※ Increases ammunition capacities of all weapons by one third, also effect on chaffs and flares

※ Decreases performances of cruise speed, maximum speed, stall speed, acceleration, deceleration, maneuverability, stability

* * *

**Enhanced Weapon Tracker**

※ Increases all guided weapons' abilities of tracking targets and anti-jamming and anti-decoy, makes them more accurate and harder to counter/evade

* * *

**Long Range Missile**

※ Increases all missiles and rockets' range and speed by one third

* * *

**High-Speed Slug**

※ Increases projectile speed, ranges, accuracies, executions of all guns/cannons by 50%, including gunpods

* * *

**Cluster Shot**

※ All guns/cannons and gunpods fire slugs in clusters, easier to hit targets

※ Decrease stability

* * *

**Category: Miscellaneous**

* * *

**Earth Shaker**

※ Advanced landscape scanner and analyzer, grants safer and better hedgehopping

* * *

**Hawk Eye**

※ Increases forward active radar's scanning scope from 120 degrees to 150 degrees


	2. The Harem Part 2

**空の欠片****·****兵器庫（ザ・ハーレム）**

**その****2**

* * *

**Special-Purpose Aircraft**

* * *

**Tu-95 Bear**

※ Durability: 6

※ Armaments: Bomb Bay, Tail-Mounted Gun-Turret

※ Ordnance Capacity: A+

※ Brief Synopsis: Heavy-duty strategic bomber.

* * *

**Tu-160 Blackjack**

※ Durability: 6

※ Armaments: Bomb Bay

※ Ordnance Capacity: A+

※ Brief Synopsis: Heavy-duty supersonic strategic bomber.

* * *

**KJ-2000**

※ Durability: 6

※ Armaments: N/A

※ Ordnance Capacity: N/A

※ Brief Synopsis: AWACS aircraft serving in Chinese PLAAF, derived from Ilyushin IL-76.

* * *

**IL-78MP**

※ Durability: 6

※ Armaments: N/A

※ Ordnance Capacity: N/A

※ Brief Synopsis: An Ilyushin IL-78 variant for aerial refueling purpose.

* * *

**Y-20**

※ Durability: 6

※ Armaments: N/A

※ Ordnance Capacity: N/A

※ Brief Synopsis: Heavy-duty transport aircraft presented by China.

* * *

**SA-2 Samson** (design and name borrowed, modified and improved from James Cameron's Avatar)

※ Durability: 1

※ Armaments: Varied

※ Ordnance Capacity: F

※ Brief Synopsis: By the wake of decommission of all Harriers and its variants, which are deemed inefficient in operations, military R&amp;D teams quickly proposed alternatives, the first achievement is this class of light-duty ducted-fan VTOL craft. By design philosophies of minimizing expenses and maximizing functionality, it's only equipped minimum armor and weaponry, in order to travel through battlefields with reasonable speed and cargoes.

* * *

**AT-99 Mosquito** (design and name borrowed, modified and improved from James Cameron's Avatar)

※ Durability: 1

※ Armaments: Gun/Cannon, XSAA, XSAG, RCLA, RCLH, Gunpod

※ Ordnance Capacity: C

※ Brief Synopsis: Replacement of traditional gunships and attackers, this class of heavy-duty ducted-fan VTOL craft is specialized to provide quick close-in fire support in frontlines, stripping all cargo transportation capabilities in exchange of armor-plating and armaments.

* * *

**C-21 Dragon** (design and name borrowed, modified and improved from James Cameron's Avatar)

※ Durability: Varied

※ Armaments: Partially Varied

※ Ordnance Capacity: A+

※ Brief Synopsis: Heavily armored and armed, also capable of transporting considerable quantity of personnel and hardware in its cargo bay, this is the choice of many field commanders when needing a mobile command post or firepower stronghold. Its bulkiness and cumbersomeness always make others mistaking it for a sitting duck, but multiple CIWS integrated to the hull suggest otherwise.

* * *

**UD-4L Cheyenne **(design and name borrowed, modified and improved from James Cameron's Aliens)

※ Durability: 2

※ Armaments: Gun/Cannon, XSAA, XSAG, RCLA, RCLH

※ Ordnance Capacity: C

※ Brief Synopsis: To solve a common drawback shared by all VTOL crafts — unable to breach Mach 1, military R&amp;D personnel took inspirations from a sci-fi movie, resulting birth of this class of VTOL dropship able to fly at a top speed of 1262 km/h. Although reliability is still in question since accidents do occur when reaching transonic, but it is already a remarkable advancement in field of aviation.

* * *

**Structures**

* * *

**Multi-Purpose Reinforced Container** (design borrowed, modified and improved from Site 26 in James Cameron's Avatar)

※ Durability: Varied

※ Armaments: N/A

※ To Ground: No

※ To Air: No

※ Brief Synopsis: Presented by Gründer Industries, reorganized from South Belka Munitions Factory after the Belkan War. A cuboid-shaped alloy container with sufficient durability and internal capacity, capable to function differently according to internal and external modifications. Known applications include:

※※** General Storage**: The basic usage, even for some volatile substances.

※※ **Power Plant**: With generators and complemented accessories, it can meet most of military, industrial and commercial electricity demands.

※※ **Greenhouse**: Well-sealed and well-insulated from outside, an ideal place for plants requiring regulated climatic conditions, practical examples include cultivating several types of algae and fungus for compressed, dehydrated edibles, in order to counter food shortage which is a common problem brought by Ulysses 1994XF04 Asteroid's impact. Future developments aim on introducing artificial sunlight and cultivating more complicated species such as cereals, vegetables and fruits, even herbs, etc.

※※ **Barracks**: Depending on how modifications are done, it can provide living condition of different levels to occupants of different numbers.

※※ **Field Hospital**: When equipped with medical stuff and manned by medical staff, it can functions like surgery room and infirmary ward. Rumors are spread about some of them have experimental "Amnio Tank" inside to function like cloning facilities for producing clone troopers.

※※** Radar/Communication Site**: Powerful sensors and computers enable it to detect, scan, communicate and command areas within a considerable radius, yet still incapable to replace more powerful and specialized large stationary radars and AWACS.

※※** Workshop/Factory**: Adequate machinery and accomplished mechanician stationed, allowing emergency hardware repair even production of diversified parts and complete machines, thus eliminating necessities of setting up large-profile, specialized hangars in or near operation areas.

* * *

**Missile Turret **(design borrowed, modified and improved from video game Recoil)

※ Durability: 1

※ Armaments: Six-Tube Light Missile Launcher

※ To Ground: Yes

※ To Air: Yes

※ Brief Synopsis: A commonly-seen defense emplacement for both anti-ground and anti-air purposes, it's structure is compact and simple — a six-tube light missile launcher atop a short supporting pillar — requiring external targeting system to acquire a lock.

* * *

**Laser Turret** (design borrowed, modified and improved from video game Recoil)

※ Durability: 1

※ Armaments: Turbine Laser Cannon

※ To Ground: Yes

※ To Air: Yes

※ Brief Synopsis: Nicknamed "floor lamp" — a fitting nickname since it looks like a miniature Excalibur — the colossal chemical gas laser tower constructed by Principality of Belka. Coupling with advanced targeting system and high-output power source, it can shoot deadly beam of ultra-long range.

* * *

**Plasma Turret** (design borrowed, modified and improved from video game Recoil)

※ Durability: 1

※ Armaments: Pulse Plasma Cannon

※ To Ground: Yes

※ To Air: No

※ Brief Synopsis: Shape resembling both a table lamp and a three-blade table fan, it fires plasma blobs in a quick manner, an all-round anti-ground defense structure.

* * *

**Tesla Turret **(design borrowed, modified and improved from video game Recoil)

※ Durability: 1

※ Armaments: Turbine Tesla Cannon

※ To Ground: Yes

※ To Air: Yes

※ Brief Synopsis: Looks like a transparent transistor of cylinder, it's expected to gradually replace conventional close-range defense structures such as AA guns. Instead firing bullets, it fires a continuous short-range tesla arc to inflict damage.

* * *

**Acoustical** **Turret **(design borrowed, modified and improved from video game Recoil)

※ Durability: 1

※ Armaments: Acoustic Oscillator

※ To Ground: Yes

※ To Air: No

※ Brief Synopsis: Although the first impression of it is an octagon-shaped wind tunnel attached on a short supporting pillar, but it is a very powerful defense emplacement dedicated to close-range anti-ground purpose, better take on it from air.

* * *

**Coastal Defense Artillery Bunker**

※ Durability: 2

※ Armaments: Large-Caliber Naval Artillery

※ To Ground: Yes

※ To Air: No

※ Brief Synopsis: For purpose of ultra-long range anti-ship, however suffers limited angle of rotation for it always faces the sea and is semi-fixed.

* * *

**Ground Vehicles**

* * *

**Amplified Mobility Platform **(design and name borrowed, modified and improved from James Cameron's Avatar)

※ Durability: 1

※ Armaments: Varied

※ To Ground: Optional

※ To Air: Optional

※ Brief Synopsis: AMP for short. Operated by a single pilot in cockpit, it is a mechanical walker designed to answer adverse environments posed by battlefield to common infantries, apart from providing better protection it also retains mobility and versatility thanks to its capability of duplicating most of actions a human can perform, which is achieved by the human-resembling structure and specialized control system. By such reasons, its weaponry also resembles those used by infantries, only being scaled-up.

* * *

**M577 Armored Personnel Carrier** (design and name borrowed, modified and improved from James Cameron's Aliens)

※ Durability: 1

※ Armaments: Varied

※ To Ground: Optional

※ To Air: Optional

※ Brief Synopsis: Capable of transporting 12 infantries and abundant materials across most solid landscapes, or function as mobile AA gun, missile platform, artillery, electronic warfare unit, depending on configuration of armaments and associated equipment.

* * *

**M22A3 Jackson Medium Tank **(design and name borrowed, modified and improved from Alien vs. Predator Franchise)

※ Durability: 2

※ Armaments: 150mm anti-tank cannon

※ To Ground: Yes

※ To Air: No

※ Brief Synopsis: Necessarily of tanks is under debate due to improvement of anti-tank weaponry and advancement of other ground combat vehicles, however tanks remained in active services despite foundation of its existence is being shaken. Combination of mobility, lethality and survivability, tanks proved their worth of being ground forces' core components.

* * *

**Sabre Tank **(design borrowed, modified and improved from video game Recoil)

※ Durability: 1

※ Armaments: Turbine Laser Cannon

※ To Ground: Yes

※ To Air: Yes

※ Brief Synopsis: An experimental project of mounting laser weaponry on tank-grade chassis, but armor is compromised for onboard power plant.

* * *

**Scimitar**** Tank** (design borrowed, modified and improved from video game Recoil)

※ Durability: 1

※ Armaments: Turbine Tesla Cannon

※ To Ground: Yes

※ To Air: Yes

※ Brief Synopsis: An experimental project of mounting tesla weaponry on tank-grade chassis, in order to carrying power generator capable to energize the weapon, armor-plating is sacrificed.

* * *

**Tekken Tank** (design borrowed, modified and improved from video game Recoil)

※ Durability: 1

※ Armaments: Acoustic Oscillator

※ To Ground: Yes

※ To Air: No

※ Brief Synopsis: Commissioned as close-range, heavy-duty anti-armor and anti-infantry unit by the weapon mounted above its chassis, mostly deployed in urban environment.

* * *

**Flame Tank** (design borrowed, modified and improved from video game Recoil)

※ Durability: 1

※ Armaments: Flamethrower

※ To Ground: Yes

※ To Air: No

※ Brief Synopsis: A specialized armored vehicle for anti-infantry and anti-building at close range, also a psychological weapon due to its nature of terror.

* * *

**Freon Tank** (design borrowed, modified and improved from video game Recoil)

※ Durability: 1

※ Armaments: Helium Mist Sprayer

※ To Ground: Yes

※ To Air: No

※ Brief Synopsis: Differs from the name, it's using aerosolized liquid helium, instead of Freon, for preservation of ozone layer. Although not got much of a range, but can quickly freeze targets caught in attack cone, metal and flesh alike, rendering them immobile and highly fragile.

* * *

**Hover Tank** (design borrowed, modified and improved from video game Recoil)

※ Durability: 1

※ Armaments: Light Missile Launcher (×2)

※ To Ground: Yes

※ To Air: Yes

※ Brief Synopsis: Generally, it's a triangular frustum with turbo-fans attached to each bottom edge, enabling it to stay afloat several decimeter above water and ground, also granting it speed and mobility to be operated in many combat scenario including unbar, forest, desert and swamp.

* * *

**Naval Vessels**

* * *

**Hovercraft**

※ Durability: 1

※ Armaments: N/A

※ To Ground: No

※ To Air: No

※ Brief Synopsis: High speed amphibious vessel that can burst into enemy beachhead and deliver combat units.

* * *

**Destroyer**

※ Durability: Varied

※ Armaments: Small-Caliber Autocannon (varied quantities), Medium-Caliber Autocannon (varied quantities), Anti-Air Gun (varied quantities), Light Missile Launcher (varied quantities), Medium Missile Launcher (varied quantities), Torpedo Launcher (varied quantities), Depth Charge Dispenser (varied quantities)

※ To Ground: Yes

※ To Air: Yes

※ Brief Synopsis: With sufficient arm and armor, it's versatile to attack enemy vessels, escort friendly ships, provide anti-air and anti-surface support, even can perform electronic warfare.

* * *

**Cruiser**

※ Durability: Varied

※ Armaments: Small-Caliber Autocannon (varied quantities), Medium-Caliber Autocannon (varied quantities), Anti-Air Gun (varied quantities), Light Missile Launcher (varied quantities), Medium Missile Launcher (varied quantities), Heavy Missile Launcher (varied quantities), Torpedo Launcher (varied quantities), Depth Charge Dispenser (varied quantities)

※ To Ground: Yes

※ To Air: Yes

※ Brief Synopsis: Heavy-duty vessel that can take on a large contingent of enemies on its own, or provide long-range, heavy-weight firepower support.

* * *

**Richelieu-Class Battleship**

※ Durability: Varied

※ Armaments: Quadruple 600mm Artillery (×2), Dual 150mm Cannon (×6), Dual 80mm Anti-Air Gun (×12), CIWS (×12), Light Missile Launcher (×12), Medium Missile Launcher (×6), Heavy Missile Launcher (×6), Torpedo Launcher (×8), Depth Charge Dispenser (×4)

※ To Ground: Yes

※ To Air: Yes

※ Brief Synopsis: Modernized battleship, a floating stronghold, ready to blow anything with bad intentions to slags if they get close.

* * *

**Mistral-Class Amphibious Landing Ship**

※ Durability: Varied

※ Armaments: CIWS (×4), Light Missile Launcher (×4)

※ To Ground: Yes

※ To Air: Yes

※ Brief Synopsis: Provide air and surface support for landing operations.

* * *

**Albion-Class Landing Platform Dock**

※ Durability: Varied

※ Armaments: CIWS (×6), Light Missile Launcher (×6)

※ To Ground: Yes

※ To Air: Yes

※ Brief Synopsis: Transport and deliver large quantity of amphibious units to beachhead.

* * *

**Dragonet-Class Nuclear-Powered Submarine**

※ Durability: Varied

※ Armaments: Anti-Air Gun (×2), Light Missile Launcher (×2), Torpedo Launcher (×6), Ballistic Missile Launching Port (×6)

※ To Ground: Yes

※ To Air: Yes

※ Brief Synopsis: One of the most advanced strategic nuclear submarines during First Usean Continental War, but already considered aged during Second Usean Continental War, with a length of 350 meters, a width of 64 meters and a height of 22 meters, it's counted as one of the largest submarine human ever built.

* * *

**Glossary**

* * *

**Turbine Laser Cannon**

Laser weaponry was reportedly first fielded by Principality of Belka during Belkan War, known as Chemical Gas Laser Cannon, in forms of gigantic Excalibur and a miniaturized version mounted on railway wagons. The principle of delivering kills is simple: Heating up target with continuous, high-powered laser beam until its ammunition or fuel explodes. Field reports praised their precision and lethality, but criticized factors of controllability, fuming, energy consumption, oversizing and overheating. In post-war days, pressed by threat posed by Ulysses 1994XF04 Asteroid, scientists hurried to refine the designs to retrofit chemical gas laser cannons as ordnance for planetary defense. Although such objective was not accomplished by diversified reasons, but they do created second generation of laser weaponry called "Turbine Laser Cannon". Still share same working patterns and advantages of chemical gas laser cannon, but is smaller — small enough to be carried by tank-sized vehicles, more controllable and energy-efficient, also produces less fumes and heat — although these problems are still seriously need to be worked out.

* * *

**Pulse Plasma Cannon**

During the pursuit of controlled fusion, eggheads of R&amp;D figured out how to manipulate artificial plasma. Direction of study quickly turned to military applications, introducing Pulse Plasma Cannon. It's generally a reaction chamber responsible of generating plasma matters, then induces them into acceleration barrel — with a short length of electrified coils built-in, using electromagnetic field to accelerate these plasma blobs and fire them like fireballs of low velocity. Upon contacting targets, plasma blobs splash like sticky liquid and quickly burn through surfaces by their searing-hot temperature — 6000 Degree Celsius at least — much like glorified napalm shells. Compare with laser weaponry, plasma weaponry has advantages of low energy consumption, high firing rate and damage output, but suffers problems brought by plasma's extremely unstable nature — once fired, plasma blobs rapidly dissipate by colliding with atmospheric molecules, eventually completely dissolve away; same reason also renders the projectiles flying slowly and slower as they're traveling further. Thus making Pulse Plasma Cannon constrained in short-range and inaccurate, also unable to anti-air by default. Moreover, due to the research is still in initial stage, it's too heavy and too voluminous to be fitted on ground vehicles, vessels and aircrafts.

* * *

**Turbine Tesla Cannon**

Conception of utilizing tesla arcs as weapons was first purposed during era of Second Industrial Revolution, but only recently such idea was realized. It discharges a continuous current of highly concentrated electrons, inflicting severe electric burn to targets, also disrupts electronic devices. However due to immense resistance carried by air, its range is very short, also energy-consuming, needs large amount of time to cooldown/recharge.

* * *

**Acoustic ****Oscillator**

Like the name implies, it uses acoustical energy as the mean of destruction. Firing a burst of ultra-powerful acoustic wave, capable of shattering targets to molecular level in theory, also can inflict splash damage when acoustic wave burst, in form of a blob of high-pressured air-mass, impacts on anything in its trajectory. The major drawbacks are low energy efficiency, leading to low firing rate; and short range, as its "projectile" quickly "dissolves" into atmosphere for being consisted by air itself.

* * *

**Electronic Low Observability**

After being weaponized into war, military aircrafts initially resorted in camouflages to avoid detection, however introductions of radars and heat sensors almost completely nullified usefulness of such approach. Therefore later researches turned to "electronic low observabilities", by refining materials, external and internal structures, to reduce feedbacks of radar signals of different frequencies as well as infrared radiations, rendering aircrafts more difficult to be detected and to be targeted, especially by passive means or from long-ranges. But technologies of detection are becoming better and better all the way, new, more powerful sensors put reliabilities of electronic low observabilities under questionable status, which both eloquently and factually proved true value of military hardware is "fight" not "hide".

* * *

**Cloning**

While scientists, scholars, politicians and other interest groups on Planet Earth are endlessly debating legitimacy of cloning technology, it had already been widely employed on Planet Strangereal in fields of both civilian and military. Apart from growing cells and organs by using genetic information extracted from proper donors, for quick healing and transplanting, cloning technology also serves an even more important purpose in armies — supplying troops in short time and with little cost. Large-scaled deployment of hardware raises the issue of insufficient personnel, since recruiting and training from civilians are slow and costly. Military scientists quickly introduced an alternative — artificial intelligence — an example was "Zone of Endless (Z. O. E.)" unmanned piloting system in First Usean Continental War. But soon artificial intelligence was proved very unsophisticated, prone to be outsmarted by human opponents, so later investments were redirected to cloning. Using genetic materials from selected "templates", combining with growth acceleration brought by hormonal regulation and drug inducing, also with memory-imprinting, armies can "produce" infantries, pilots, specialists in speed of making Tin soldiers — and with the expenses of Tin soldiers. However there are two major problems in these "instant" troops: One is although better than artificial intelligence, they are still not as intelligent as "natural" human, since their knowledge and skills are "pasted" instead of "learned"; the other one is even worse — like artificial intelligence, cloning technology is far from perfect too, clone troopers suffer from genetic defects, most notable phenomenon is progeria, thus forcing them to be kept in cryogenic when not in use, in order to postpone "expiration".


	3. Overture

"すべてが変わる、再び。"

* * *

_**Overture**_

* * *

Larry Foulke (voice over and voiced by **Jouji Nakata**): "City streets which used to be crowded with people now are merely filled with patrolling tanks and infantries, defensive emplacements choke all intersections with apparent animosities, mop-up forces sweep every corner to root out last traces of resistances, civilians struggle to live on strictly rationed resources while huddling up with anxiety and fear for uncertain future…above all, fighters full loaded with ordnance usurped the sky which is scattered with falling meteorites. What happened to this world? Why anywhere and everything is plagued with troops who are obviously not very friendly to locals? As a visitor from another planet, you may have been shocked upon witnessing such an uncanny beginning of 21st century. To relieve your confusion, a brief history lesson would be nice."

* * *

(following contents in this chapter emerge and move like Opening Crawl of Star Wars: A New Hope)

A long time ago in a galaxy far, far away…sorry, wrong script. Let's try again.

A story thus far…

* * *

**【Background Music: Deep Strike】**

**エースコンバット**

**エピソード****4**

**そらのかけら**

During the long history of Usean Continent, for reasons such as geopolitics and economy, two opposing factions were formed. In the western regions, Federal Republic of Erusea (abbr. Erusea), a strong power backed by sheer military might, always had strained relations with eastern countries, especially the alliance which represented such nations, Central Usea Treaty Organization (abbr. UTO). The main body of UTO, Federation of Central Usea (abbr. FCU), deployed oversea army corps to achieve a standoff against Erusian forces, a balance was maintained for many years.

But soon the two sides were forced to face a common, unprecedented threat.

In October 1994, Ulysses 1994XF04 Asteroid was detected, later International Astronomical Union concluded it was running on a collision course to Planet Strangereal. This asteroid had a diameter of 2 km, although way smaller than the asteroid or comet which believed to bring Cretaceous–Paleogene Extinction Event on Planet Earth 65 million years ago, but after the calculation of its mass, velocity and impact angle as well as other essential factors, which were run by Shellsbridge University, this celestial body would hit planet surface on approximately July 3rd 1999. It was also forecasted that from equator to northern hemisphere, a large portion of planet surface would be potential positions of direct impact, Usean Continent was in center of such area. Worse, the magnitude of impact would equal to 2 million nuclear warheads and would cause an Impact Winter equals to a Substantial Nuclear Winter (Category IV Nuclear Winter).

The world was in panic upon acknowledging impending catastrophe. FCU announced it will take actions to prevent the worst outcome for itself and its allies. Four major measures were implemented as starters:

1\. Construct a missile defense system, much like TMD or NMD, for member nations of UTO

2\. Build underground shelters in major cities

3\. Recall military forces garrisoned in foreign lands

4\. In order to impede political unrest caused by rumors, censorship of computer networks and cellphones are justified

Later, the primary countermeasure against incoming asteroid, Stonehenge Turret Network (abbr. Stonehenge), was announced. This megastructure was an array of large-caliber railguns which utilized both electronic-magnetic rail acceleration and ramjet propulsion, based on fundamental schematics donated by Osean Federation. Stonehenge is powered by an underground nuclear reactor and is linked with supercomputers and observation posts around continent, as well as satellites, all of them are for the sole purpose: Intercepting and destroying asteroid and its fragments before they hit ground.

To bring such an artificial wonder into reality, the best scientists, technicians, engineers, materials and equipment from every nation on Planet Strangereal gathered together, contributing their efforts to this project which was considered as the accumulation of greatest achievements of entire humankind's military technologies. After considering population density and regional economic development disparities, Stonehenge was not constructed on geographic center of Usean Continent. Instead it was chosen to be built on a high mountaintop within San Salvacion's (abbr. San Salvacion) territory, a small neutral country also one of the clashing point of eastern and western factions. A protest was held by San Salvacion citizens, but it didn't change anything.

Aside of Stonehenge, auxiliary projects were underway too. Megalith, a giant stronghold capable of launching ballistic missiles, was under construction on Twinkle Islands, off coast of Erusea. A similar facility called Intolerance, located in the other end of Usean Continent, island nation Republic of North Point, was being reconditioned for similar functions. There was also a plan to use chemical gas laser weaponry mounted on satellites to annihilate a part of asteroid's mass before it got too close, reducing pressures on Stonehenge and secondary anti-asteroid projects.

Countries in other continents also took their own measures to deal with the Ulysses 1994XF04 Asteroid. Two global superpowers, Osean Federation (abbr. Osea) and Union of Yuktobanian Republics (abbr. Yuktobania) both strengthened their own powers of ballistic missiles and nuclear warheads. Meanwhile as the very first nation put railgun technologies into practical uses, Osean Federation restarted construction of its space-based superweapon Strategic Orbital Linear Gun. Strategic Orbital Linear Gun was a colossal railgun longer than 1 kilometer that based on same principles of Stonehenge's main cannons, originally designed to counter Excalibur, the gigantic chemical gas laser tower build by Principality of Belka in Belkan War, but the war ended before its completion, so this unmanned armed space station was abandoned in orbit. Osean Federation made some improvements to Strategic Orbital Linear Gun when the project was resumed, enabled it to shoot nuclear warheads into deep space in order to gradually reduce asteroid's overall mass, much like the laser satellites were intended to do.

Humankind's efforts of planetary defense met severe setbacks soon. At beginning of 1997, a continent-scale coup d'état known as "Usean Rebellion" or "First Usean Continental War" broke out, both Intolerance and laser satellites were seized by coup d'état force, aka "Usean Unified Force" and were subsequently destroyed during final phase of the war. Construction of Stonehenge was delayed until rebellion finally was suppressed. From bad to worse, in mid-1998, a space probe studied Ulysses 1994XF04 Asteroid from close range transmitted back disturbing data, after analysis, International Astronomical Union announced the celestial body had a gap or hollow internally, thus would make it break into many fragments upon entering Roche Limit between itself and Planet Stangereal, those fragments would affect a much wider area than previously anticipated. In short, from 150 degrees west of prime meridian to 135 degrees east of prime meridian were included into revised estimated "unsafe zone". But Stonehenge was almost completed at that point and couldn't receive major modifications to counter new situation, as the project's state of presidency, FCU decided to use it against asteroid and its possible fragments nevertheless.

The new information of Ulysses 1994XF04 Asteroid triggered huge refugee flood, millions of people escaped to "safe zone" such as Osean Continent. As crisis drew near, entire world banded together, waiting for the arrival of the nemesis from outer space.

July 3rd 1999 (or July 8th according to some sources), a day of darkness. Ulysses 1994XF04 Asteroid breached Roche Limit between itself and Planet Stangereal, separated into two halves. The bigger half fell directly to Usean Continent and the other half continued to advance to Anean Continent, during the process they kept on disintegrating into thousands pieces of major fragments. Stonehenge and other planetary defense systems did their best to destroy as many as possible, still unable to prevent planet surface being bombarded by debris. During the first two weeks, half a million people perished in Usean Continent, countless urban and rural infrastructures were razed in ruins, pecuniary loss was estimated to be 18 months of entire continent's GDP.

Other continents also suffered damages to different extents. Anean Continent was severely devastated as Usean Continent did, Osean Continent and Verusan Continent were lucky enough to sustain unapparent losses. Globally, there were about 20 million casualties.

Countries in Usean Continent began shift attentions to aftermath issues, refugee problems, was a major component. Since infrastructures of continent-wide were too smashed, millions of people fell homeless. Each nation was given a pass-line of refugee reception. However most of countries were in dire shapes during that time, and the very reason to unify them — the asteroid, no longer existed, so tensions sparked, especially the rift between eastern and western factions which had been overlooked for years, emerged again.

Erusea took a major hit from Ulysses 1994XF04 Asteroid. A large-sized fragment crashed into Spring Sea, off the coast of Erusian Capital, Farbanti. Initial tsunami killed tens of thousands inhabitants, southern sectors of the city also sank into ocean thanks to crustal deformation triggered by fragment impact. In addition, 9 other asteroid pieces fell on different locations inside Erusian territory, which made Erusea one of the worst stricken countries. Despite such reality, eastern nations insisted Erusea should take in more refugees, for it was a major economic entity and processed a military power on a par with total strength of FCU and its allies. Being meat-breaded by both internal and external pressures, Erusian decided to take radical solutions, namely war.

When time reached summer of 2003, four years after impact of Ulysses 1994XF04 Asteroid, Erusian army suddenly launched a blitz on San Salvacion. Airstrikes, followed by a three-day ground battle, San Salvacion fell in a blink of eyes. Stonehenge, which was under UTO's command, also seized by Erusea, with garrison force defeated and operators taken custody.

Invasion of San Salvacion marked beginning of Second Usean Continental War. Erusea gained a staging point for subsequent offensives, but the most prized premium was Stonehenge, which had been re-purposed to cleanse asteroid debris left outside atmosphere. Stonehenge was designed as a planetary defense system against asteroid, but could be used as an ultra-long-range anti-air and anti-satellite system as well, for its deadly slugs which traveled at super-hypersonic velocity, could pulverize anything within maximum range (1500 kilometers). If that was not enough, Stonehenge could also function as an ultra-long-range ground-to-ground delivery system, with precise calculations accompanying with air-resistance and gravity, it can rain death upon almost anywhere on surface within its range too. Having such a trump card in hand, Erusea was ready to get rid of those pesky eastern nations once and for all.

In response to Erusea's actions, FCU and other countries declared statements of accusation. President of FCU, Robert Sinclair, announced a proposition of creating an international military alliance called "独立国家連合軍/Independent States Allied Force (abbr. ISAF)", which include 11 member nations from the already-existed organization "大陸諸国間経済同盟/Economic League of Continental Nations" as well as 5 other countries, totally 16 sovereign states.

However, situation didn't go well for FCU and its allies. Since Stonehenge was under Erusian control, ISAF's air force and ground force were taking heavy beatings all the way, Federal Erusea Air Force and Federal Erusea Land Force even didn't need to be dispatched in many cases. Battlefront was quickly moving eastward. When escaping from Los Canas, a metropolis located in east/southeast of Usean Continent, ISAF took a very risky bet.

Stonehenge was the largest threat to ISAF and there was no way to initiate any valid counterstrikes inside of its range, so destroying such a terrifying weapon was an essential issue ever since retreating began. In desperation, ISAF attempted to destroy it with air force via infiltrating at ultra-low altitude. Due to limitation of operating radius, ISAF couldn't launch an airstrike on Stonehenge from air force bases too eastward, Los Canas was barely in range and would fall to Erusea shortly. Time is ticking, chances are dwindling, ISAF finally made decision, dispatched a squadron of twelve F-15Es, escorted by another twelve F-15Cs, in an attempt to knock out Stonehenge. All aircraft were piloted by best pilots selected from those who survived the previous battles, to increase combat duration of F-15Es, ISAF even armed them with minimum payloads. Pilots knew they were going on a kamikaze mission, but they took to skies.

Surprisingly, the brave twenty-four planes approached Stonehenge without any troubles, but their lucks ended soon. Suddenly five Erusian Su-37s appeared and engaged ISAF squadron. These fighters were from none other than Federal Erusian Air Force 156th Tactical Fighter Wing "Aquila", aka "Yellow Squadron" for all of them had specialized yellow paint scheme. ISAF squadron was exterminated in short order, days later Erusian army occupied Los Canas.

Following loss of Los Canas, ISAF continued to run eastward, with Erusian army pursued like a love-struck wooer, soon both of them moved out from Stonehenge's maximum range limit. ISAF decided to evacuate to islands off eastern coast, and relocated its General Headquarter to Republic of North Point.

On the other hand, since Erusea's superiority over ISAF was largely attributed to Stonehenge, once exceeded its range limit, Erusian army couldn't enjoy hegemony in both air and ground, other problems also arose, such as extended replenishment lines and declining numbers of available mobile units. As a result, Erusian army's pace began to drop, gave ISAF time to breath and put themselves together. In summer of 2004, eastern sectors of Usean Continent had been ISAF-free, Erusea was hurried to stabilize new-taken territories, didn't attack island over the sea. In northern provinces, there were still many ISAF units stranded and were bombarded by Erusea, a radar facility "Northern Eye" were activated atop Mt. Shezna to implement electronic warfare against any evacuation efforts carried out by ISAF, even Saint Ark, or what was left of it (since the city was almost erased from map by meteor storm), was covered by jamming field.

At this point, Erusea almost controlled entire continent, ISAF was on a blink of total defeat. With tremendous military advantage, Erusea should hold a ceasefire negotiation to secure its claims, but it never did.

Erusea's victory was not stable, they had to face resistances in many areas, also needed to purge remaining ISAF units in north, not to say since they took over too many lands, an enormous portion of military strength must be redirected to maintain local orders...in short, they reached limit of expansion. Despite these facts, Erusea was still preparing to crush ISAF once and for all. After learning ISAF's General Headquarter was poorly defended from strategic air force, Federal Erusea Air Force gathered a Tu-95 squadron at Rigly Air Base, a former ISAF facility, intended to destroy ISAF's central command via airstrike. Meanwhile, Aegir Fleet, the pride and joy of Federal Erusea Navy, was being deployed in Comberth Harbor, getting ready to invade North Point via sea and open beachheads for ground forces.

* * *

Larry Foulke (voice over): "This is the world situation of that time, before the entry of a certain individual."


	4. Operation: Umbrella

_**Operation: Umbrella**_

—**張り子の基地****—**

* * *

**Opening Crawl **(in manner of Star Wars)

※

_It is a period of total war. _

_With the ultimate weapon, _

_Stonehenge Turret Network, _

_in their hands, aggressive _

_Federal Republic of Erusea has _

_occupied mainland of Usean Continent. _

_On its last leg, Independent States _

_Allied Force is busying to put _

_themselves together since_

_ got kicked off from eastern coasts._

※

_Knowing ISAF gets its hands full of a _

_diversity of issues, Erusea dispatches _

_strategic bombers, escorted by fighter _

_squadrons, after their operatives managed _

_to partly deactivate early warning radar _

_network protecting ISAF's Allenfort Air Base _

_on Newfield Island and General Headquarter _

_in Republic of North Point. Their intentions _

_are quite self-explanatory..._

* * *

As Opening Crawl fades into depth of sky, camera pans down as hundreds of meteors radiant down (they can be seen during daylight for they're too many and too bright), to an airport complex, parked with hundreds of military aircraft of different categories, more are coming in.

**North Point City International Airport, North Point City, Capital of Republic of North Point**

**September 18****th**** 2004, 16:00**

This is the largest airport in North Point, also among the largest airports throughout Usean Continent. Now ISAF had commandeered it as the central component of its new General Headquarter.

Retreating troops of ISAF are being dropped down here, not only air force, but ground force as well. Each of three main runways of this airport receives an aircraft almost every minute. Parking aprons and hangars are already "over-populated", staff crews are scratching their heads to make room for new arrivals.

* * *

**ISAF's Supreme Commander's Office**

Teatime. Supreme Commander is being served with Darjeeling and double-chocolate cookies. However the one who is serving him black tea and snacks, is not an orderly, nor anyone in military uniform, even not in a servant's uniform. Quite a bizarre sight for a girl dresses like a miko and is presenting a ranking officer with teatime stuff, especially in such an über-tier base.

Supreme Commander: "Amazing stuff. You know, since the planet-fall of Ulysses, chocolate and tea had become quite scarce in Usean Continent, even being strictly rationed as 'strategic resource' along with fossil fuels in many provinces, much less to be used as raw material for homemade desserts and beverages…say, where were we?"

Girl (voiced by **Kikuko Inoue**): "We were at discussing my position in ISAF's air force branch, Mr. Supreme Commander."

"Yeah, yeah, I remember that. We're very grateful for you voluntarily join us at this critical moment, Ms…what's your name again?"

Girl (persuasive smile): "Who I am and where I come from are not imperative, the important issues are, ISAF desperately needs all assistances it can have, both on personnel and equipment. So I hereby to present my offer of being a pilot and you trust me."

Supreme Commander: "You're right, Ms…whatever your name is. I'm sure you're not an operative sent by Erusea, otherwise everyone in and near this room would be dead enough. However although we appreciate your volunteerism, but ISAF's resources had been stretched to limits now, I'm afraid our air force won't be able to spare more aircraft."

Girl (assuring smile): "It won't be a problem, Mr. Supreme Commander. I brought my own fighter, I even have my own uniform if necessary."

"Well, if you had solved this problem yourself, I don't have any further objections." Supreme Commander is given a folder and a pen by the girl: "Please sign this contract. Mr. Supreme Commander."

"All right all right, I'll sign anything. Welcome to Independent States Allied Force, Ms…whoever you are." Supreme Commander picks up pen and put down his name on dotted line. He's somehow puzzled there's an unknown power that forces him to agree with this uninvited, mysterious girl ever since the conversation began.

"Thank you Supreme Commander, and I'm going to do my part as an ISAF pilot." The girl bows politely and leaves with signed contract and the pen used to sign it, closing the door.

"Wish you bring miraculous changes to this war as legendary 'Scarface One' did seven years ago." Supreme Commander watches as she goes: "…but just wait a sec, speaking of Scarface One, why I'm having déjà vu of meeting this strange girl before?" He quickly inserts another piece of double-chocolate cookie into mouth: "Nevermind, I'm always bad at remembering people. For now, just eat, drink and be merry."

* * *

**INS** (ISAF Navy Ship) **Shirohireiruka** (literally **Lipotes vexillifer** in Japanese), **En Route to Newfield Island**

**September 19****th**** 2004, 09:00**

Formerly NPS (North Point Ship) Shirohireiruka, a Kinnear-Class aircraft carrier owned by Navy of Republic of North Point, now had been integrated into naval branch of ISAF. However the crew remained mostly same, as well as most pilots of carrier-based aircraft. They're lucky for not participating operations in mainland, subsequently survived from Erusian's onslaught…for the time being.

Hangar sector beneath deck, several F-2A Viper Zeroes, F-14D Super Tomcats and F/A-18E Super Hornets are packing inside, all combat-ready. And the pilots gather in front of a portable radiovision, which is broadcasting propaganda from Erusea.

* * *

_Federal Republic of Erusea's national anthem "Ça Ira" as background music, a map of Usean Continent with an Erusea's national emblem on its center._

_National anthem is replaced by some sort of French-style military march. And the screen is showing a discarded flag of ISAF gets run over by an Erusian tank, followed by hundreds of its kind. An Erusian armored division is marching victoriously on streets of Port Edwards, capital of Federation of Central Usea that now occupied by Erusea. Erusian fighters deliberately fly low over buildings to exaggerate such peremptoriness._

_"___(off-screen voice of English that deliberately mixed with French accent) _War! But what's the good in it? For decades the Usean Continent had been plagued with expansionism implemented by a group of eastern nations, especially their greedy ringleader, so-called Federation of Central Usea. What a self-righteous title, they really fancied themselves as the center of this continent, even entire world? No wonder it always glares on our land with full of ambition. For self-defense, we peace-loving western people were forced to strengthen our military power to keep FCU and its affiliated states in check. However those heisters never give up and seize everything as an opportunity to exploit our hard-come-by wealth, even used Ulysses 1994XF04 Asteroid, the common threat to all humankind as an excuse…"_

_As narration progresses, screen shows footage of asteroid fragments falling from outer space observed from different perspectives, including a fighter pilot, an urban-surveillance camera, an observatory, etc._

"_We suffered grave losses during that catastrophe, yet on an act of international humanitarianism, we stood up to help rebuild this devastated world and the life as we know it. But our selflessness was once again viewed by some sinister countries as a pawn of exploitation, they kept add new burdens on our already heavily burdened shoulders, even boycotting our products to bring us succumb to their irrational demands…"_

_Footage of how dire Farbanti looks like after impact of a major asteroid fragment in Spring Sea, southern sector of the city, which was once seaward districts, now is soaked in water, much like a scene of post-apocalypse global warming. Then footage of several other cities damaged by meteorites, craters left by other major asteroid fragments. After those, the screen shows a large Erusian refugee camp, and an Erusian merchant fleet being surrounded by a coalition sea and air force of FCU and North Point._

"_Such inequitable treatments of so many years finally come to an end, as the oppressed now has a mighty sword in procession. Only under the leadership of Erusea, Usean Continent will restore its missing equity and justice, and regain its lost prosperity as the disaster brought by Ulysses 1994XF04 Asteroid. There are many dissidents still cling to old orders and refuse to admit their blindness to changes, but we will crush them to prove…"_

_To emphasize their standpoint, Erusea puts on footage of Stonehenge_ _pulverizes ISAF air and ground forces, even destroying a satellite._

* * *

"知っていますか？私は、彼らは真実を述べていると思います。(literally **Do you know? I think they're telling the truth.** in Japanese)" One ISAF pilot comments.

"彼たちの視点から、正確だ。(literally **From their point of view, it is correct.** in Japanese)" Another one agrees.

"勝者はすべてを持って、発言権も含む。(literally **Victors has everything, including discourse power. **in Japanese)" An older pilot is not so approval.

Yellow lights twinkle as an alarm starts, the gate of hangar gradually opens, revealing a fighter being towed by a trailer, to an unoccupied apron block. This newcomer features canards, variable-sweep main wings, specially designed X-tail, rectangular three-dimensional thrust vectoring nozzles and a quite "slender" airframe comparing with other planes in hangar. All of these characteristics render it more like a toy than a real one for combat. Undoubtedly pilots drift their attention from enemy propaganda immediately as they gather around the unusual aircraft, which is in ISAF Air Force's standard paint scheme: Blue-tinted bottom color; triple arrowhead emblem resembles Legend of Zelda; an insignia consisted by ribbon, round ring, Mobius Strip and some other elements.

"なんでこれは？(literally **What is this? **in Japanese)"

"見えない？一台の戦闘機。(literally **Can't you see? It's a fighter**** jet****.** in Japanese)"

"これは戦闘機を知って！でも、初めてこのような戦闘機が見えます。特にこの変な尾翼… (literally **I know it's a fighter**** jet****! But this is my first time to see a fighter like this. Especially the bizarre empennage****… **in Japanese)"

"独立国家連合軍空軍第118戦術航空隊メビウス？いつこの飛行隊がありましたが？(literally **Independent State Allied Air Force 118th Tactical Fighter Wing Mobius? Just when did we have such a squadron? **in Japanese)"

…

As pilots are discussing the strange fighter and are expressing their respective opinions, a feminine voice comes from back: "失礼します皆さん。私の戦闘機へ行きを許すかしら？(literally **Excuse me everyone. May I get to my fighter? **in Japanese)" They look back simultaneously, and upon seeing a slender and well-endowed figure wrapped in an ISAF pilot's uniform. A girl, and a very beautiful one, looks like an illustration produced by a Japanese cartoonist came to alive. Shocked, they automatically step to left and right side: "はい！(literally **Sure!** in Japanese)"

"感谢いたします。(literally **Thank you very much.** in Japanese)" The girl bows politely and gets to her plane and begins to configure it via tapping a device with appearance of hybrid of a PDA and a PSP. While others are whispering in background.

"だれがあの女の子は？(literally **Who's that girl?** in Japanese)"

"凄いな美人のお姉さん！(literally **What a beautiful onee-san!** in Japanese)"

"これはコスプレ！制服誘惑だ！(literally **This is cosplay! Uniform Seduction!** in Japanese)"

"彼女は何の時代から来たのですか？古典な大和撫子のような美少女を感じます。(literally **Which era does she come from? Feels like a nostalgic idealized Japanese woman. **in Japanese)"

"誰が彼女とデートの勇気はあります？(literally** Who has the gut to date with her?** in Japanese)"

"無理無理！そんな綺麗の子は誰も接近することができない。(literally** No way! No one can get close to a beauty like that.** in Japanese)"

Alarm rises again, this time not for something being dragged in but an order of taking off: "(Heavy-Japanese-accent English) Scramble! State of emergency! All pilots man your plane and get ready to airborne! Briefing will be commenced in-flight!"

Like shattering glass, pilots scatter to their own flying mounts, running with murmuring: "勘弁してくれ！(literally **Gimme a break!** in Japanese)"

Viper Zeroes, Super Tomcats and Super Hornets are moving out from hangar to flight deck.

"That means you too, Mobius One." The broadcast directs at the mysterious girl who is still working on her vehicle.

"Please pardon me for a few minutes, Mr. Air Officer. There's an old Chinese saying 'A great craftsman must sharpen tools prior prefect works'." The girl, better known as "Mobius One", pauses and replies to the nearest camera lens, then resumes what she's doing.

"Just don't be too late, we need all battle-abled pilots this time."

"I understand. Please don't worry." Mobius One almost finishes configuration. The data displayed on her handheld device shows her choice:

**TAC Name/Callsign: Mobius One**

Active Aircraft: XFA-27

Weapon Slot 1: XSAA

Weapon Slot 2: XMAA

Weapon Slot 3: XLAA

Engine Part: Default

Wing Part: Adv Anti-Balance Tab

Armor Part: Default

Weapon Part 1: Destructive Missile

Weapon Part 2: High-Speed Slug

Miscellaneous Part 1: Hawk Eye

Miscellaneous Part 2: Default

After confirming this information, Mobius One is ready to catch up with others.

* * *

**Allenfort Air Base, Newfield Island**

**Longitude: 349 Degree 48 Minute 00 East**

**Latitude: 39 Degree 12 Minute 05 Second North**

**September 19****th**** 2004, 14:00**

"It had been five years, but the blue sky far above us still doesn't glue itself together." Says one of ISAF pilots, meaning the meteors emerging and falling from depth of firmament. Even after slamming itself into ground, Ulysses 1994XF04 Asteroid continued to scourge humankind with its incalculable fragments floating outside atmosphere. Those extraterrestrial rock pieces kept fell in form of meteorite showers ever since the very beginning of post-impact days, even temporally rendered aviation and surface activities too dangerous. After five years, asteroid debris' atmospheric entries are still frequent and bright enough to be recognized during daylight, not to say nighttime.

"My girlfriend and me once thought shooting stars are romantic, but not anymore." Another pilot echoes: "They merely bring up unpleasant memories now."

Several ISAF squadrons take off from this military complex constructed on northern tip of this small-sized dryland in middle of seawater, converge with more ISAF fighters just arrived, then altogether they fly over the grisly Anderson Crater on inhabited zone of eastern shore, which now looks like an unnatural lagoon. Ever since its discovery, Newfield Island had been a disputed territory between FCU and North Point, numerous low-intensity wars were fought for its ownership during past centuries, even in early 1980s there were still skirmishes from month to month, both sides had casualties. Luckily as time progresses, both nations realized neither of them can gain an upper hand over the opponent on this island issue, thus they employed a policy called "**Shelving Differences and Seeking Joint Development**". After a series of negotiations, North Point admitted FCU's sovereignty over Newfield Island, but holds fifty percent of income shares generated by exploiting resources of the island and surrounding areas, meanwhile FCU agreed to present no military powers on island except a small amount of armed police forces for maintaining public order. Since then, Newfield Island welcomed a season of spring, two countries started many joint ventures to make good uses of its abundant fishery resources and tourist resources, as well as seafloor exploration and mineral prospection. Immigrants from off-island also boomed, by the end of 1994, in-island population had breached one hundred thousand, and formed a bigger urban district on eastern shore and a smaller one on western shore, a civilian airport named after island's name was also constructed.

But all of these flourishing scenes were terminated by Ulysses 1994XF04 Asteroid. A major fragment hit eastern town sector, killing thousands of people and chewed the massive Anderson Crater by the shore, dealing substantial damage to infrastructure. FCU and North Point promised a plan of rejuvenation to locals, yet unable to execute it due to severe lack of funding and equipment, for they prioritized resource allocation to reconstructions in their own metropolitan territories. Angered by both governments' apparent neglect and incompetence, islanders held a riot on January 23rd 2001. Riot was violently suppressed in days, however such unrest further decreased population and degenerated already-smashed economy. Following that, since battles in western front went bad, new-formed ISAF commandeered Newfield Island, converted civilian airport into Allenfort Air Base and simultaneously set up war-purposed facilities all over the island, such as armories, barracks, defense emplacements, underground storages, field hospitals, long-range radars, bunkers and tunnels…literally transformed it into a stronghold, remaining residents were forced to relocate themselves to elsewhere or conscripted into reservists. Now, as strategic positions on mainland were lost, this tiny rock which barely makes an appearance on world map became the bridgehead to face invading enemies.

* * *

"AWACS Sky Eye to all allied aircraft, all wings report in." Calling from an ISAF KJ-2000.

"Gyrfalcon Squadron standing by." Respond by a platoon of F-16F Fighting Falcons.

"Adder Squadron standing by." Respond by a platoon of F-2A Viper Zeroes.

F-14D Super Tomcats: "Bakeneko (literally **Demon Cat** in Japanese) Squadron standing by."

F-15E Strike Eagles: "Buzzard Squadron standing by."

F/A-18E Super Hornets: "Hachi (literally **Wasp **in Japanese) Squadron standing by."

Then there's the XFA-27, its unique form is very conspicuous among other commonly-seen planes: "Mobius Squadron standing by." Actually she's the only member of this so-called squadron, but if you're good enough to sortie alone, why bothers having wingmen?

Sky Eye: "So you're the new comer? Haven't command a female pilot for years, don't be the one that slows others down."

"I won't be a drag to my battle companions, Sky Eye." Unlike her ojyousama-like demeanor in Supreme Commander's office and in hangar, Mobius One now is speaking in a more solemn tone. Obviously she's one of those who clearly distinguish public and private.

"Good. Now everyone listen carefully, enemy operatives had managed to partly deactivate our early warning radar network, creating a gap that allows their air force to slip through. As we speak, a large contingent of Tu-95 strategic bombers, escorted by fighters of various types, are flying to Newfield Island from south. Tactical analyze concluded that they'll strike this island and completely level all facilities, Allenfort Air Base included. Our air defense strength around North Point is extremely weak for the time being, and Newfield Island is the only barrier between North Point and Erusea-controlled mainland, once this place is fallen or rendered nonfunctional, ISAF's GHQ will be a complete sitting duck, which will absolutely not allowed. Your objectives are shooting down all Erusian bombers and fighters with air-to-ground capabilities…in short, just shoot down anything not affiliated to ISAF. Mission will be considered failure if even one bomb is dropped on Newfield Island. That's all."

"Get ready to let missiles fly." ISAF pilots put on breath masks, as they continue fly southward, icons present bandits emerge on southern border of their respective radar map. Smaller icons are fighters, bigger ones are undoubtedly bombers, and there are a lot of them coming this way.

* * *

**【Background Music: Sitting Duck】**

Escort fighters accelerate, to race ahead of bomber formations, typical air force moves since very beginning of aerial warfare's history. Then fighters from both sides entered opposite sides' ranges of long-range missiles, and subsequently launch salvoes of XLAA.

Some missiles hit intended targets, but most of them don't. Simple logic: Even propelled by state-of-art in-atmosphere rocket engines, missiles still have to travel for a very long time to reach targets dozens miles away, granting them enough time to pull out evasive maneuvers, releasing countermeasures, taking shelter inside friendly ECM field, or do anything else to cause incoming missiles to miss. Although neither of the sides sustain substantial damage as result of first exchange of firepower, but statistically, Erusians have leading points, not for they have better planes with better missiles, but they bring multiple KJ-2000s, contrary to ISAF detachment's only one (Sky Eye). It is said in modern and future wars, electromagnetic-superiority is more essential than air-superiority, this statement might be kinda subjective, but judging from current situation, it is, at least partly, true.

"What's wrong? My HUD is malfunctioning! Missile lock is unstable!" An ISAF pilot exclaims as his HUD gives him a feedback resembling a TV set with bad signal reception.

"Radar and infrared are also giving back noises." Says an older, more experienced voice.

"Sky Eye, Buzzard Leader here. We encounter strong hostile ECM, can you provide ECCM support?" Leader of Buzzard Squadron sends request.

"I'm on it. But it takes time." Sky Eye hints his crew to get on work.

"Don't panic. Jamming field is working on a pulse wave pattern instead of being a brick wall, it has gaps to let you see through." Leader of Hachi Squadron gives a tip.

"I don't panic if I can't lock on anything, just worry about I can't see where missiles are coming from." Another pilot complains. He's right, it is said the biggest fear is the fear of unknown, and the most common form of "unknown" is "unseen". You can hear missile warning, but you don't know where it is coming from, how far it is, therefore you don't know what to do to deal with it, that's enough to scare you to marrow.

As ISAF pilots exchange their opinions, Erusian fighters had moved closer — close enough for dogfights. Formations break up, fighters from both sides tangle together, into cat and mouse of live and death. Now the advantage of electronic warfare support for Erusea squadrons really demonstrates effect. ISAF fighters are suffering considerably downgraded locking and tracking abilities on their missiles when chasing down their Erusian counterparts. The most notable phenomena are screens on instrument panel constantly give "locking failure" messages, and once a lucky pilot gets a lock, missiles just fly almost like unguided rockets, even slightest maneuvers are enough to dodge them. On the other hand, jamming field also impedes ISAF fighter's passive sensors from working properly, although missile alarm still functional, neither HUD nor any screens on instrument panel can provide the direction and distance of incoming missiles. If these are not enough, ISAF fighters even have troubles to "see" enemy aircraft on radar and infrared sensors…as an overall result, Federal Erusea Air Force is scoring points way ahead of ISAF Air Force.

"Sky Eye! What took you so long? Where's our ECCM support?" Struggling in combat, Leader of Buzzard Squadron asks, loudly.

"Sorry, but it seems enemy ECM is too strong, please use your own skills and experiences to make up for it." Sky Eye euphemistically expresses that there's nothing more he can do and the pilots are on their own.

"You're so useful." Leader of Buzzard Squadron speaks with sarcasm.

"You're welcome." Sky Eye's reply is a clear indication of "can it".

"Help me! I have two Fulcrums on tail!" A Viper Zero of ISAF's affiliation is desperately evading two chasing Erusian MiG-29As, who had successfully isolated their prey from his companions. Fulcrums seemly are playing with the escapee, waiting him to be exhausted then move to deliver killing blow. Suddenly both Erusian fighters explode, and the XFA-27 takes their positions.

"Thanks for the rescue, I owe you two shots of drinks." Viper Zero pilot sighs with relief.

"You're welcome, be careful." Mobius One advances to seek for more bandits as targets. But the current sitrep is not that welcomed, although she has little problems to fight under heavy jamming herself, other ISAF pilots have big issues with it, if the hostile ECM cannot be deactivated, they might be shredded into pieces in short order. Normally, tracing jamming source is the job for friendly AWACS, but since Sky Eye had announced he couldn't be much helpful, there must be an alternative, and she knows what the alternative is.

Switches to long range radar, Mobius One waits, waits for the "tiny gap". The gap of jamming wave arrives as radar map "clarifies" for less than one second, revealing four green, opaque rounds, even they only flashes for a blink, but already sufficient for Mobius One to memorize and to take actions.

Several Erusian pilots watch in awe as a lonely ISAF fighter with unique X-tail charges directly to the KJ-2000. Why don't they do anything to stop Mobius One? Answer is "Principle of Emperor's New Clothes", that is, Erusian escorts never expect someone will actually storm into their formation directly, so when someone really does it, they just get shocked and don't know what to do.

"We lost an EW!" An Erusian pilot, presumably a squadron leader, shouts.

"We still got three left, protect them with all costs!" But "all costs" might still not enough, as the second KJ-2000 goes down in flames. Mobius One bursts out from fireball and debris, to higher altitude, then with a J-turn she dives and nails an hapless Erusian Flanker whose luck is bad enough to be positioned in her line of fire.

"Damn ISAF pilot!" An enraged Erusian Mirage 2000-5 moves in for a kill attempt, but XFA-27 is way more superior than Mirage 2000-5 on every aspect, and it is being operated by an ace. A barrel roll plus a volley of bullets effectively terminates that Erusian pilot's contract of military service.

More Erusian fighters gather around in attempts to shoot down Mobius One, however she doesn't have any intentions to participate in a dance with them for now because her primary targets are remaining two hostile AWACS. A quick dispatch on them, she can back to her main business.

"Enemy jamming signal has ceased, we can see everything now." Sky Eye reports: "But a bad news, enemy bombers almost exit north border of mission area, if someone still want to shoot them down, be quick."

"Leave them to us." Bakeneko squadron moves forward. A basic function of F-14D Tomcat is being high-speed, long range interceptor, namely to engage airborne targets from long range, launches long range missiles then immediately disengages from battle. Without ECM coverage, Tu-95s are sitting ducks to F-14Ds' XLAA salvos, they are slammed into sea and sunk to bottom, in pieces.

Sky Eye: "Nice shoot Bakeneko. Now mop up remaining bandit from sky with others."

"Ha! Not so tough without your fancy gadgets, huh?" As hostile ECM is no longer a factor, table quickly tips to ISAF's favor, they initiate a full-scale retaliation to remaining Erusian fighters.

"そのまま…命中！(literally **Keep it up…bingo!** in Japanese)" A member of Buzzard Squadron is pleased to see his two XMAA fulfilled their purposes by destroying a Su-27. A five seconds of enjoying this narrow victory, the F-15E pilot is up to deal with next target.

On radar map, icons presenting enemy aircraft are rapidly dwindling, now ISAF's points have been leveled and surged ahead of Erusea's, and it's still climbing. Mobius One is exceptionally active in this "target and shoot" game, it will be estimated thirty percent of bandit kills are attributed under her name.

"I pick up a set of new signals, an elite enemy squadron is coming from southwest, designated as 'WANG'." Sky Eye informs ISAF pilots. Four Erusian Mirage 2000-5s are flying near in a file to join the party, their paint schemes are different from usual, instead of "traditional" navy blue camouflage, they have purple navy as base color, nose and engine sectors are coated in indigo dye, there are also vertical strips of indigo dye on those delta wings, insignia of Erusea can be seen on their vertical tails.

Mobius One immediately aims on four Mirage 2000-5s and launches a salvo of four XMAA, turning them into fireballs and debris.

"…never mind, maybe they're not so elite after all." Says Sky Eye with excitement: "That's a round up. Good work everybody, your effects keep enemies at bay…"

Leader of Adder Squadron: "Not all of us made through…not all of us…" His squadron has six vacant positions after previous dogfights, meaning six pilots are lost. Other squadrons also sustained casualties to different extents. Wars always come with casualties, but such objective truth doesn't render accepting deaths of those who were eating, drinking, swapping war stories with you hours ago, any easier.

An ISAF Pilot: "Sky Eye, why don't bother to run a double-check? Are those all?"

"No more Erusian aircraft on picture, sky is clean."

"Check again, especially on low altitude. They may sneak through by flying low."

Too predictable, a Tu-160 Blackjack with five escorts appears at southern border of radar map, flying north with supersonic speed. And the escorts are Su-37 Terminators with specialized yellow paint scheme, they're Yellow Squadron.

Despite Sky Eye shouts on radio to stop them, ISAF fighters are reluctant to respond — they know the outcome of taking on Yellow Squadron — none ISAF pilot ever survived the confrontations against them, so better stay out from their way and let them take whatever they want.

Mobius One changes course to new enemy formation, an act of braveness or craziness, maybe both.

* * *

**【Background Music: Aquila】**

Now the situation is Erusian bomber with escorting Yellow Squadron and Mobius One are flying directly head-to-head towards to each other. For Yellows, especially for the leader Yellow Thirteen, today have had some surprises. When en route to Newfield Island, he and his accompanied squadmates observed the aerial battle between ISAF squadrons and preceding Erusian formations, it is quite unexpected that ISAF Air Force still have will and strength to deny the mighty Federal Erusea Air Force, and that unknown fighter of bizzare-looking X-tail quadruple empennage was undoubtedly the MVP on ISAF's side. No matter whoever the pilot in cockpit, that active X-tail MVP is challenging Yellow Squadron's hegemony in the sky. "(Heavy French-accent English) The Force is strong with this one." He gives orders to his subordinates: "We'll see whether it's strong enough or not."

Under Yellow Thirteen's directive, Yellow Squadron's formation changes, from a configuration resembles hybrid of V and arrow (Yellow Thirteen positioned in front of bomber, other four aircraft flew in two pairs, positioned in bomber's left rear and right rear respectively, and in echelon arrangement) to a horizontal row of five in front of bomber. They launch a salvo of XLAA to Mobius One simultaneously.

Mobius One immediately drops to almost sea level with a very steep dive, and pulls up to sky with a same steep angle. All XLAA impact in water, generating sprays.

"Not bad." Yellow Thirteen and his wingmen switch to XMAA, fire again. Mobius One barrel-rolls and releases chaffs at same time, deflecting them. During the progress Mobius One flings out four XMAA from weapon bays (means she launches missile while spinning), each one to a wingman of the leading Terminator, driving them away from their leader.

Since the relative velocity between Yellow Thirteen and Mobius One is so great, there's no time to mount the third attack by switching active weapon to XSAA. XFA-27 and Su-37 are on collision course to each other, however it will be too cheap to end their own existences by creating an unscheduled crash test and both pilots never intend to let it happen. Seconds before impact, they take proper evasive actions.

"Vous êtes doué. Je peux espérer un peu plus de vous." Yellow Thirteen slightly nods, does an Immelmann turn to pursuit his target: "Tenir loin. Cette cible est mienne."

"Caution! Imminent hostile CRA." Mobius One's Close Range Assault warning goes off, as the backward evasive radar are activated automatically, a solid, size-changing circle of flashing scarlet appears on HUD. This round object indicates where pursuing bandit's weapons are pointing and the distance between two aircraft. The closer to HUD's center, the closer Mobius One to center of enemy's attack cone; the bigger the radius of the circle, the shorter time for enemy's ordnance to travel if he/she fires. However the most important feature of this system is the frequency of flashing, which shows pursuer's avionics' progress of acquiring a clear lock, if the circle is flashing with frenzy, that's a suggestion of "take evasive maneuvers now or cover your head and hope for the best".

Ignoring chasing Yellow Thirteen, Mobius One concentrates on Tu-160 Blackjack dead ahead and is rapidly getting closer. Missile warning goes off, Yellow Thirteen launches two XSAA in a salvo. Mobius One jettisons flares to lure it away.

"How' bout a little these?" Yellow Thirteen quickly presses buttons on a miniature keyboard installed on instrument panel, then launches four XMAA, but in a row instead of in a salvo. Just as the first missile about to leave hardpoint, that bizarre-looking ISAF fighter he's after suddenly executes a Kulbit loop, transits to his rear. With no target to lock, missiles go straight ahead — namely to the bomber, and since they're not locked on anything, countermeasures won't be able to deflect them, not to say evasive maneuvers are not practical to something bulky as a bomber.

"Uh-oh! Ma faute." Yellow Thirteen hurries to input codes to self-destruct missiles, but his onboard computer announces: "Ennemie Proximité Gamme Assaut imminente." He is forced to roll and pitch away, the outcome is obvious, four missiles impale into Tu-160's windshield in sequence and explode in sequence. The very aircraft Yellow Squadron is supposed to protect is destroyed by their very leader, eloquently and factually proves life is full of irony.

There's no time for Yellow Thirteen to declare any comments because Mobius One enters Close Range Assault against him. A green circle emerges on her HUD, right on center. This circle indicates distance to target, will gets bigger if getting closer. A second layer inside the circle will "charge" clockwise in manner of a gauge, when charging is completed, green circle turns red with a constant beep, reminds pilot that computer had calculated an optimal trajectory for missiles with an enhanced locking, renders them very difficult to be countered.

Other Yellow Squadron members are witnessing their leader subjected to being pursued at close range. Although Yellow Thirteen breaks hard to evade, but Mobius One is not that easy to be shaken off. The four Erusian pilots are anxious, however since Yellow Thirteen told them not to intervene, they can only stay there and looking cool.

Mobius One and Yellow Thirteen are locked into a durative dogfight. Both of them are struggling to gain a suitable position to mount an attack, yet also to avoid being attacked if the opponent is in a favorable position for striking. Mobius One seizes a chance, launches a XSAA to Yellow Thirteen. The Erusian ace disperses a large quantity of flares, simultaneously barrel-rolls to XFA-27's rear. Mobius One's missile alarm blares, she uses countermeasures to draw missiles away, then high-g turns and decelerates, shortening distance to Su-37, followed by a cobra maneuver, she has the attack position again. But just like herself, Yellow Thirteen is never a sitting duck, how can a sitting duck be Federal Republic of Erusea's most decorated flying ace? He levels aircraft in blink of eyes and "jumps" behind via cobra.

Aerial engagement continues, and it seems in a stalemate. Neither Yellow Thirteen nor Mobius One can gain an upper hand over each other. Every time one attempts an attack, the other one executes appropriate counters. The battle seemingly is going to be stretched indefinitely, but factually, no. Mobius One fires another XSAA to Yellow Thirteen, the latter dodges it by using a barrel-roll, but Mobius One perfectly mirrors his actions at the same blink he does it, so the relative position between them remains unchanged. Immediately, before Yellow Thirteen can understand what happened, his Terminator oscillates violently as result of missile impact, nevertheless he still manages to maintain control.

Knowing that ISAF pilot have won the round, there's no point to stay in this airspace. Yellow Thirteen disengages to fly away, joining rest of his squadron.

One of Yellow Thirteen's wingmen, Yellow Four, asks with anxiety: "(Heavy-Vietnamese-accent English) Sir! You're hit!"

"I'm fine, just got awed by so many excitements today. And that one, it may be the one that I look forward to, a worthy opponent capable of challenging my limits." Yellow Thirteen's tone is surprisingly joyful, despite his plane had a large chunk blown off by the "one" he refers to: "We'll meet again soon. But for now let's just get outta here."

As Yellow Squadron begins withdraw, Mobius One also leaves to catch up other ISAF fighters, to the north.

* * *

**【Ending Theme: Blue Skies】**

※

(Ending Sequence: As song starts, there's an azure sky littered with shooting stars)

※

Every day I wake up unsure

of the tasks the day will bring

Yesterday's disappointments

keep reminding me

Tomorrow's surely coming

just as sure as the air I breathe

But I know I'll get through it

I have what I need...

※

(Azure sky gradually dissolves to orange twilight of shooting stars)

※

I have so far to go

And only heaven knows

※

The sun keeps shining (Everything is bound to change)

And the wind keeps blowing

But the wide blue sky (Wide blue sky, always the same)

It forever stays the same

I've been finding

that the choice it will make...

That the wide blue sky

that it's never gonna change

※

(Twilight sky changes to starry night sky, with meteors)

※

But I have so far to go

And only heaven knows

Yes, I have so far to go

Heaven knows

※

Not one day goes by

Bring back my blue sky

On which I rely

There's hope in the wide blue sky

Wide blue sky...

※

(Night sky turns back to azure)

※

Blue skies given me so much hope...


	5. Interlude 01

**Interlude 01**

* * *

Larry Foulke is savouring a cup of Darjeeling in an armchair, and is reading Leo Tolstoy's "War and Peace" with leisureliness. On the table there are a 1:150 model of XFA-27, a 1:150 model of X-02 Wyvern, and a teapot.

Alarm clock (build-in inside his cellphone) rings, he switches it off, turns to camera: "Welcome back to teletorium, this time let's discuss something about XFA-27 and X-02 Wyvern."

* * *

(voice over)

In late 80's of twentieth century, Federal Republic of Erusea started a heavily-invested project, many organizations were involved and Erusea Aeronautics and Space Administration was assigned to lead them. The objective of this project was to research and develop a superfighter which would be better than any fifth-generation fighters. Soon, intelligence department of Republic of North Point acknowledged what Erusea was up to (a project with so many people and groups take parts would be easy to be noticed and infiltrated) and launched their own R&amp;D project as a "tit-for-tat".

Following discovery of Ulysses 1994XF04 Asteroid, both countries halted their projects and re-allocated resources to contribute in efforts of countering the impending impact. North Point had already produced a working prototype by that time, designated as "XFA-27", and it was considered as one of the most advanced fighters during that time. Featuring controllable three-surface aerodynamic layout, variable backswept wings, 360-degree thrust-vectoring technology, and an unique design of X-tail quadruple empennage, XFA-27's performance is way beyond any fifth-generation fighters like F-22A, PAK-FA and J-20 both on overall rating and on monomial ratings.

In early 1997, seizing the chance of leaders from all Usean nations gathered in North Point to discuss issues regarding Ulysses 1994XF04 Asteroid. A group of high-ranking military officers suddenly rose in revolt, simultaneously started full-scale coup d'etat across Usean Continent, known as "Usean Rebellion" or "First Usean Continental War". Rebel forces, or so-called "Usean Unified Force", held all government leaders as hostages, and confiscated the XFA-27 alone with associated data, weaponized it to battlefield.

Entire eastern half and large portion of western half of Usean Continent fell into rebels' hands. Usean Allied Force retreated into territories of Erusea to continue their fighting, and as a move of desperation, they initiated "Operation Fighter's Honor", recruiting mercenary pilots from entire planet to assist them to turn the tide. Soon, under the lead of legendary ace "Scarface One", aka "Phoenix", remaining Usean Allied Force began to beat rebels back and gradually reclaimed lost territories. On September 18th 1997, final battle unfolded within vicinity of Stronghold Intolerance, Scarface One was the spearhead of attack. Result of final battle was the complete destruction of rebel forces and detention of its leaders. XFA-27 prototype was destroyed by Scarface One in an one-on-one dogfight, however relating data went missing and were never recovered. It was rumored Scarface One beat Usean Allied Force to retrieve the highly prized data. In following major wars on Planet Strangereal, rumors of sighting this mysterious superfighter rise again and again, many people speculate that Scarface One had constructed at least one XFA-27 unit by utilizing its data, and are manipulating trends of those wars.

After conclusion of First Usean Continental War, Federal Republic of Erusea, as primary base area for counter-offensives against rebels, received enormous sum of monetary and material compensations, therefore its economic, politic and military strength were significantly amplified. Although opposition between eastern and western factions subsided as the common threat posed by incoming Ulysses 1994XF04 Asteroid, but seeds of another war had been sowed.

* * *

Impact of the asteroid threw all nations in Usean Continent into dire conditions, and refugee problem added more woes to them. Minus those who had fled to Osean Continent and Verusan Continent pre-impact, there were still dozens of millions of refugees remained. Some countries such as Republic of North Point took in as many refugees as possible, but Federal Republic of Erusea, acted very passively. Eastern nations banded together to pressurize Erusea for accepting more refugees, Erusea undoubtedly opposed such move and kept quarantining borders. Incalculable refugees were stranded and were suffering severely insufficient food, water, medic, clothing, housing and other supplies.

Without other choices, eastern nations began to relocate those refugees rejected by Erusea, and simultaneously initiated a general boycott to Erusian products. This strategy worsened the already-not-so-good economy, triggered social unrest. The country was enraged, its military quickly expanded influence throughout entire territory, taking over government, prepare to prove that eastern nations had chosen a wrong subject to mess with.

Decision made, Erusea was militarizing itself. Suspended R&amp;D project of superfighter was revived, however fell underfunded not only for all-out war against east was consuming resource severely, more because seizing of Stonehenge rendered it "not so necessary". Nevertheless, Erusea did make progresses on making new superfighter, the first working prototype "X-02 Wyvern" was sighted in combat for the first time on March 14th 2004, over shore of Cascade Ocean, during Operation Aurora, operated by Federal Erusea Air Force's most decorated ace pilot, Yellow Thirteen.

Compare with XFA-27, X-02 Wyvern processes a much more curvilinear, streamlined silhouette, its most significant trait is the unique front-swept foldable wings, nicknamed "switch blades", they fold like large traditional back-swept wing to minimize air resistance when the aircraft flies fast, subsequently extend to resume their signature front-swept shapes as the aircraft flies slow or does high-g maneuvers, in order to maximize deceleration or provide maximum maneuverability, also to compensate elevating force. All these features, plus the more advanced, integrated 360-degree thrust-vectoring technology, bestow X-02 even better ratings on stalling speed and stability than XFA-27. Weapon bays of X-02 are also carefully arranged: Two small compartments are located behind air intakes, for storing and launching small-sized ordnances, a large main central compartment for containing bigger, heavier missiles and bombs. Like Fw-190D, this is a killing machine that without any apparent design flaws. But unfortunately, "without any apparent design flaws" brings up its most apparent, fatal flaw — the cost. Although performance on battlefield were promising, even off its designers' scoping, but as the trend of Second Usean Continental War turned to ISAF's favor, Erusea couldn't afford further R&amp;D on X-02 Wyvern prototypes, nor put schematics into mass-production. Just like Thrid Reich's Fw-190D, the dragon-king came out too late to help its creators to win the war. Still, a few complete machines were produced and took pieces of actions, such as Operation Stone Crusher, Operation Firefly, Operation Autumn Thunder and Operation Judgement Day. During Operation Katina, both ISAF and Free Erusea were seen equipped a number of them.

After successful conclusion of Operation Katina, ISAF sold X-02's plans to international munitions market in exchange of funds to reconstruct the war-torn Usean Continent. The highest bidder, North Osea Grunder Industries, became the first and primary off-continent manufacturer of this impressive superfighter. To reduce the cost, enabling X-02 to be more affordable, Grunder Industries spent years to optimize blueprints. They partly succeeded, by reducing numbers of parts, three planes can be produced by only paying bills of two, without lowering ratings of any aspects. Yet cost remained a touchy issue, so till now only those top aces have privileges to obtain X-02 Wyverns, in other words, owning an X-02 Wyvern is the certification of being a top ace.

* * *

Larry Foulke: "I'm lucky enough to fly a number of sorties inside an X-02's cockpit, both evaluative flights and actual combats. Also I was able to pilot an XFA-27 for several times. If you ask me which one I prefer, I'd like to vote for X-02. Because it boosts better overall performance than XFA-27 and processes a more 'feminine' and 'futuristic' silhouette. It also somehow reminds me my old Morgan in Belkan War. That's all we have for today, next time we'll discuss something about Federation of Central Usea. Now let's return cameras back to battlefield."


	6. Operation: Harvest

_**Operation: Harvest**_

—**喉元****の刃****—**

* * *

**Opening Crawl**

※

_Erusea's imminent attempt of _

_destroying ISAF's GHQ via airstrike _

_was averted, thus allowed ISAF _

_to survive another day. However _

_this narrow victory doesn't bring _

_much change to the general reality:_

_ ISAF is in statues of "down for the count"._

※

_Still stick to the idea of destroying _

_Newfield Island and ISAF's GHQ via _

_strategic air force, __Erusea pulls out _

_all bombers they can find throughout _

_entire occupied territories and are _

_mustering them at Rigley Air Base, _

_a former ISAF facility…_

* * *

As Opening Crawl fades into depth of night sky, camera pans down through meteor-scattered background, then we can see a big, bright full moon. Camera continues to move downward, stops over a moonlit airport complex.

**North Point City International Airport, North Point City, Capital of Republic of North Point**

**September 28****th**** 2004, 20:00**

Camera shoots on a building inside airport's vicinity, a plain building with a whole, flat roof, and with dozens of windows radiating lights from inside.

* * *

**【****Dissolve to****】**

Inside a corridor, camera is moving forward steadily, stops at the door to an apartment suite.

* * *

**【****Dissolve to****】**

The other side of the door. This suite is consisted by a vestibule connecting a living room, a bed room, a dining room, a bathroom and a storage. The living room and dining room also partly function as balcony and kitchen, respectively.

Taking Tiger Mountain by Strategy, one of the famous "Eight Model Plays of Chinese Cultural Revolution" is being played on a small-screen TV, located in kitchen. A girl with chinaware-like flawless skin, deep-cyan-colored irises and super-long silky lavender-colored hair, also in miko's costume and apron, is packing things into backpack and tool chest. She seems in a very good mood, well, she's always in a good mood since if you can solve your problem, then there's no necessity to have a bad mood, and if you can't solve your problem, having a bad mood won't be helpful anyways.

Switching off TV and other appliances, the girl leaves apartment with packed stuff, in an allegretto pace. Although slender in shape, those heavy objects she's carrying seem not becoming any burdens.

* * *

Camera follows the girl to roof. In Chinese lunar calendar, today is Mid-Autumn Festival (_Zhongqiujie_), a traditional day of celebration shared by those who live in China, Japan, Korea and Vietnam; similar days also exist for people in Europe and America, better known as Harvest Moon. The full moon in night sky is so large and luminous, as if a colossal floodlight hanging at 380 thousand kilometers away. That's why the girl moves to roof — a candlelight dinner. Being a life-enthusiast, how can she miss one of the most romantic days in an annual cycle?

Deploying table and chair, placing foods, drinks, miniature music player and table lamps of refined modeling (open flames are prohibited here). The girl starts to enjoy Mid-Autumn evening — consisted by bright moon, twinkling stars, meteor shower, delicious foods of handmade mooncakes and dumplings (_yuè bĭng_ and _jiao zi_ in Chinese pronunciations), Tie Guanyin (a variant of oolong tea and is considered fittest for autumn), plus Yanni's famous soundtrack "With an Orchid".

Twenty minutes after beginning of this one-man…nah, one-woman banquet, the girl has a visitor. "Good evening and happy Mid-Autumn Festival, Mr. Supreme Commander." She stands up and salutes.

"At ease and happy Mid-Autumn Festival to you, Mobius One." ISAF Supreme Commander returns a salute: "Do you mind if I join your party?"

"You're warmest welcomed, Mr. Supreme Commander." The girl, or known as Mobius One, deploys an extra chair she brought, does she foresee he is coming?

"Thank you." Supreme Commander sits down. A few minutes later, thinking the time is appropriate, he asks: "Correct me if I'm wrong, but I believe I had met you before…you were the Scarface One 'Phoenix' in last war, weren't you?"

Mobius One nods with smile: "I am. And you were one of the ranking officers who attended decoration ceremony after conclusion of Operation Fighter's Honor, Mr. Supreme Commander."

"My! You didn't age a day ever since! How did you do that?"

"Sorry, Mr. Supreme Commander, but it's my secret." Mobius One, still with her signature gentle and polite smile, refills Supreme Commander's cup with Tie Guanyin: "Please pardon me for cannot let it to be revealed."

"That's OK. Say, where's your sister Scarface Two 'Ikaruga'? She's not with you this time?"

"She has other missions, Mr. Supreme Commander."

…

* * *

**Special Mission Briefing Room, North Point City International Airport**

**October 3****rd**** 2004, 09:30**

More than a dozen of pilots, including Mobius One, gather around a screen projected on floor, which is displaying footage captured by satellites: A zoomed-out map of an air force complex. Map zooms in to highlight points of interests, meanwhile a synthetic voice is explaining the sitrep.

* * *

**Somewhere over Eastern Usean Continent Mainland**

**Longitude: 341 Degree 41 Minute 48 Second East**

**Latitude: 33 Degree 20 Minute 48 Second North**

**October 3****rd**** 2004, 13:30**

【**Background Music: Imminent Threat**】

XFA-27, plus a squadron of Tornado ADVs, are flying at a ultra-low altitude, over undulating hills and continuous paddy-field blocks, their target lies approximately thirty miles west. Rigley Air Base, a former ISAF facility now under Erusea's control like hundreds of others of its kind. High level of Federal Erusea Air Force concluded the reasons for the failure of previous attempt of destroying Newfield Island by strategic air element as "inadequate quantities of bombers and escorts". Therefore during past days, Erusea was scrambling all bombers they can find in entire Usean mainland, both Tu-95s and Tu-160s, with escort fighter squadrons, to the base, even hastily assembling new ones on-site. However since Erusea put all eggs in a single basket, ISAF might have a chance to thwart enemies' smug thought, by an old-school trick: Fighters flying at very low altitude with radio silence, to infiltrate inside Erusea-controlled airspace and kick over the egg-full basket.

But life is a harsh mistress, and this harsh woman comes with a repulsive addiction of adding twists to something cannot afford any twists.

"We're spotted by enemy aerial patrol! They had reported our position! Yokuryu (literally **Pterosaur** in Japanese) Leader to all aircraft, abort mission! Abort mission! Withdraw from immediate area!"

All Tornadoes peel away to retreat. Since their covert actions are blown, there's no point of continuing the mission. In minutes, enemy fighters will swarm out from Rigley Air Base and swarm on them. Indeed a rational conclusion, however rationality can be a disadvantage, a hinder on the path to achievement, at some times. A good example is Portuguese government denied Columbus' request of sponsorship for searching new routes to Far East, because the route via Cape of Good Hope had been proved feasible, there was no need to find another one. The consequence of such a rational conclusion was Portugal missed the prime chance of monopolizing the New World, which was seized by Spain.

"Mobius One, this mission has been aborted, change your course to follow us." Leader of Yokuryu Squadron hails the pilot of XFA-27 who still stays on previous bearing.

"We won't have another chance to relieve our GHQ from Erusian bombers' menace. This mission must be completed." Answers Mobius One.

"By your own? You're out of your mind!" Yokuryu Leader argues: "Yokuryu Two, take command, I'm turning back."

"Negative. Take the squadron home Yokuryu Leader, entrust the rest to me." Mobius One insists she would go alone.

"You sure?" Asks Yokuryu Leader.

Mobius One: "Please trust me on this."

"Alright. Transmitting air strike data." Murmuring "crazy woman", Yokuryu Leader leaves with others.

XFA-27 kicks on maximum afterburner, drops to an even lower altitude. It actually flies through the tiny gap between ground and wires, when passing through some substations. Observe from high altitude, it's more The Road Runner than a flying object.

* * *

"This is Ciffreo Squadron." Reporting to Rigley Air Base by a squad of MiG-29A Fulcrum, coated in paint jobs of light blue-gray, in French: "Bandits have retreated…wait, one of them is still approaching at eleven o' clock low with high-speed. There's nothing on this planet can fly at an altitude this low to my knowledge, almost grazing ground…"

"…configuration profile not found in database…moving to intercept…" In control tower, communication suddenly cuts off as on radar map, icons represent Ciffreo Squadron are replaced by tilted red crosses with "LOST" tags, marking last position they registered.

"All hands! Anti-air combat posts! Scramble Hale Squadron and Bopp Squadron!" Control tower crew shoutout orders.

"That may not be enough." Someone is speaking in shadow of background.

"What do you mean?" Asks the crew chief.

"Does its profile is three-surface, with variable backswept main wings and an X-tail, looks like a glorified X-Wing Fighter?" The person in shadow steps forward into illumination, revealing himself to be Yellow Thirteen.

Crew Chief: "Yes, so?"

Yellow Thirteen: "It fought me off, and before fighting off me, it shoots down 30% of our allies, and decimated an elite squadron in seconds, during our failed attempt of bombing Newfield Island."

"What's your suggestion?"

"Clear the runway for my squadron, evacuate bombers as fast as you can after we take off, just in case."

"Evacuate? You're boasting the threat too much."

"We can do or we can teach, your call."

"All right, you win." Crew chief turns to issue new orders. Yellow Thirteen picks up a phone bolted on the wall: "Yellow Squadron, scramble!"

* * *

Bomber pilots are sprinting to their designated aircraft, which are being hastily fueled and prepared to liftoff. In the background, five Su-37 Terminators with specialized yellow paint scheme are rocketing into altitude with maximum afterburners.

Meanwhile, several kilometers east from the air base, remaining Erusian sky patrols are engaging Mobius One, and are subsequently being slaughtered.

"Missile away! Missile away!" Two Flankers fire XSAAs to XFA-27, but it suddenly bursts into speed and does a very sharp-angled turn, not common for a fighter jet — thanks to the experimental Hayabusa Engine units it has onborad. Lost tracking, XSAAs self-destruct when fuel reserves deplete. XFA-27 charges directly to Flankers, destroying them both by retaliating with its own air-to-air missiles.

Another Flanker is in pursuit after XFA-27 and successfully gains attack position on its tail, but XFA-27 sways and rolls in a controlled, calculated manner, or more precisely, executes evasive maneuvers just at the second of a coming attack.

"Ne pas bouger et de mourir!" Flanker's pilot roars in frustration. Suddenly XFA-27 jumps off from his HUD, and in less a second, his vision is consumed by flame and smoke generated by an explosion, then falls into eternal darkness. Apparently the target he is after uses a cobra or something akin to transit to his rear and launches a counterattack immediately after transition is completed, which both eloquently and factually proves never judge predator and prey by chasing and being chased.

Other Erusian fighters' fates aren't any better than their fallen colleagues. "Lost contact!" "Target must be strongly electronic low observable!" "It's here! Intercept! Intercept!"

As the last Flanker is slammed to zero altitude, with one of wings seemly got cut off by an oversized razor, Erusian presence in immediate vicinity is cleansed — save for Yellow Squadron who just arrived the scene. Although taking on five aces in Federal Erusea Air Force could be a fulfillment of both pleasure and heroism, but Mobius One is not a combatant solely seeks strength or lives for pride, she is also a strategist. Knowing Yellow Squadron's intension is to bog her down, buying time for bombers to retreat, the ISAF ace quickly lights up a few options in her interface, as a result, a message emerges on HUD: Ramjet Mode Engaged, and XFA-27 folds up main wings, breaches Mach 4 in seconds, passes Yellow Squadron's formation in a blink of eye at ultra-low altitude, to the direction of air base. Yellow Squadron turns around to pursuit as quick as possible, unfortunately neither their aircrafts' airframes nor engines are designed to turn and fly this quick.

* * *

While Yellows are struggling to chase down XFA-27, and are frowning why their hardware cannot act as fast as they want, the ISAF fighter had almost reached Rigley Air Base's airspace borderline. Immediately it stretches wings and all flaps, rapidly decelerates from above 5000 km/h to below 500. Pulling this stunt would be extremely harmful to both aircraft and pilot, however neither XFA-27 is a "common" plane, nor the one who sits in cockpit is a "normal" human, and she has a reason of doing so.

Mobius One once again lights up options, a highlighted tag "ASM" appears at a corner of HUD, also a highlighted, solid line, with "entry" and "exit" arrows, left and right "edges" marked by columns of triangles respectively; as if a wide, hypothetical highway overlapping clusters of ground targets; meanwhile radar map shows a path with arrows, corresponding to HUD's contents. This is "Air Strike Mode", a variant of Close Range Assault, but designed for destroying numerous, tightly placed structures, vehicles and vessels, instead of taking out bandits difficult to be brought down by conventional means. Once initiated, onboard computer automatically calculates an optimal linear path of attack run, based on data obtained earlier (in this case, data received from Yokuryu Squadron's leader), if pilot decides to follow the path, computer will partially override control, recalibrates plane to minimize speed and maneuverability, and to maximize stability, also enhances reloading and targeting mechanisms of air-to-ground armaments, in order to quickly dispatch hostiles on land and water, which happened to be included inside the scope of attack run.

Switching active weapon to GPB, Mobius One reaches initiate point of computer-provided path of air strike. Her first catch is a Tu-95 which is about to liftoff at the end of main runway, also hapless enough to be at the proximal end to Mobius One. Inside Tu-95's cockpit, the crew panics to an unprecedented extent, as they're witnessing a guided bomb, capable of penetrating 6 meters of reinforced concrete, is released from a glorified X-Wing's weapon bay and is falling directly to them. Driven by instinct of terror, everyone screams and waves arms frenziedly, then blocks their own sights, as if doing so can provide additional protections.

Like a nail launched from a nail gun, the bomb impales into bomber's nose section, consumes it into a huge, bright-orange fireball. Decapitated Tu-95 plummets to runway, still has unspent inertia to slide forward. Trailing flame, smoke and dazzling sparks generated by scraping concrete, what's left of the bomber rushes out from runway's end, finally stops after colliding into array of panels. 120 points are added to Mobius One's scoring statistics.

Following the path, which is plotted to be parallel to the main runway, Mobius One continues to pound Erusian's military assets, focusing on Bears and Blackjacks on and near runway. While waiting for GPB to reload, she switches to UGB, UGB is not designed for precision bombing and high-penetration, still can be equally destructive if being used correctly. It had been proved so many times, throughout history of warfare, the effectiveness of weapons are not decided by how good they are, but by how good the users are. The first UGB is dropped just in front of a Tu-160 which is taxing on runway, attempting to escape, the explosion is quite an incentive to the pilot, and the most significant outcome is the bomber drifts off from course, ramming into a fuel truck and triggers a fire disaster. This is not Mobius One's fault, bomber pilot takes full responsibility for unable to keep the steering from being distorted. Worse, the fuel truck happens to be refueling another bomber, subsequently that bomber is ignited too, don't know this will be counted as an addition to Mobius One's kill records or not.

Everyone in Rigley Air Base is running for their lives because their lives are being blown away from them, but amidst the chaos, still a few people have guts to retaliate, although it's unlikely to make any differences now. Several Erusian soldiers man a stationary AA gun emplacement looks like a Flakvierling 38 with some modernized modifications, such as HUD-like iron sight and screens for ammunition count and thermometer. However just as they chamber bullets into bores, a M577 Armored Personnel Carrier, panicky to avoid being hit by bombs, crashes into the emplacement. Dragging themselves from rubbles, Erusian soldiers angrily slap APC's hull, shouting it to move away.

As the first attack run is finished, computer instantly generates another path, above the nearby auxiliary runway, which is much narrower and shorter than main runway since it's meant for mechanic repairs and tests — this is quite a large complex, consisted by runways, hangars, storages and barracks, even a factory for on-site aircraft assembling, so one single run is definitely not enough to remove entire base from functionality, and it's only a matter of time for Erusian to restore it if not completely destroyed.

* * *

Doing a sharp U-turn, XFA-27 aligns itself to initial point of second attack run, but suddenly missile warning goes off. Yellow Squadron has caught up from behind, they're obviously not happy about what Mobius One had done and is going to do to this base. Think fast and act precisely, she dodges missiles with a fast barrel roll, simultaneously disengage from ASM for it renders herself prone to attacks from enemy fighters. Yellows engage CRA against Mobius One, shown as five rapidly flashing circles on her HUD, struggling to occupy center position.

Releasing chaffs and flares, also executing evasive maneuvers, Mobius One constantly deflects incoming missiles, not worrying ground targets yet to be destroyed — previous ASM run had disabled main runway by blocking it with wreckages, auxiliary runway is too short for bombers to take off — at least in theory, so Rigley Air Base is merely a large table of banquet with Mobius One's name card, she can come back to claim it at anytime — once "Yellow Issues" are solved.

Readjusting speed and altitude, Mobius One leaves' air base's vicinity, with five Yellows on her tail. She is taking them to someplace for quick disposal — the lake located north to the base. XFA-27 flits above water surface with an altitude of only a few meters, Su-37 Terminators are tightly following behind. Everything is set for the ISAF pilot, as they're above lake's center, suddenly she opens weapon bays and drops salvos of bombs, generating several high, thick water walls.

Unexpected, Yellow Squadron flies directly into a huge amount of surged water, they're lucky for maintaining steering instead of slamming into lake, but a considerable volume of water is sucked into air intakes, disrupting engines' performances. Outcome is obvious: They can barely keep themselves flying, much less to dogfight.

Making an Immelmann turn and levels to horizontal, Mobius One is heading back to finish remaining of her banquet. But the CRA alarm goes off, apparently Yellow Thirteen, despite suffering an engine performance reduction, is too persistent to give up, while his four wingmen has chosen to bailed out. Such persistence doesn't take Mobius One by surprise, for dealing with persistent adversaries is one of her specialities, Z. O. E. encountered in previous war is a fine example.

* * *

This is a battle between aces of two opposite sides. XFA-27 extends main wings to maximum angle, using high-g turns to sway left and right radically. Su-37 Terminator follows without difficulties, but has troubles to acquire a lock. Abruptly ISAF fighter levels and does a cobra, Erusian fighter tries to use a counter-counter-maneuver, not fast enough, and is forced into defensive position as the one being pursuit. Seizing a chance, Terminator regains attack position via a barrel roll, dozens of seconds later. Wasting no time, Yellow Thirteen fires a salvo of four XMAAs to XFA-27, but it rolls and spreads chaffs to neutralize them, one missile explodes when being caught in a mass of chaffs, but does no damages to its target.

Mobius One and Yellow Thirteen continue their confrontation like two predators fighting over domination of territory. XFA-27 pitches down vertically to ground, levels back seconds before impact, Su-37 is closely behind, firing gun/cannon continuously. XFA-27 folds wings, rolls for 90 degrees, flies through a narrow gap between two hangars, Su-37 also rolls and follows it through.

"Tu ne vas pas à échapper." Yellow Thirteen seems determined to settle a score with Mobius One today, but as he leaves the gap and levels, he finds himself right flies into a trap: When Mobius One leaves the gap and levels her aircraft, she also precisely drops a GPB onto a water tower in right front, destroying its foundation, as Yellow Thirteen flies to this position, the water tower has already begun to incline and topple, he attempts to evade, but too late, the right wing of his plane is hammered and is badly damaged.

Yellow Thirteen's Su-37 Terminator ricochets uncontrollably in mid-air, it takes him a couple of minutes to regain control, but already has combat ability crippled, thus he has no other choices but emergency landing.

Aligning to auxiliary runway, Yellow Thirteen begins his entry, however due to heavy damage to structure integrity his fighter jet sustained, while taxing on runway, suddenly one of landing gears vibrates violently, then collapses, resulting the aircraft loses control again and ricochets in a circular manner before it finally stops. It's a miracle that he doesn't end up in flame and explosion. Through canopy, Yellow Thirteen can clearly see XFA-27 flies through above, to resume air strike against the complex.

* * *

"This is Rigley Air Base, our structures and bombers are decimated. I repeat, all structures and bombers are decimated." "Decimated" is a discounted adjective, scaling the damages Mobius One had inflicted, it's safe to say Rigley Air Base is expunged from list of Erusea-controlled military facilities.

From perspectives of those who are on ground (and are still alive), sky is darkened by pillars of trick smokes, and is sliced into pieces of uneven sizes by them. Piercing the shroud, that pesky XFA-27 of ISAF's affiliation who destroyed everything, circles for another round, then changes its bearing to northeast and flies away.

Among the mess of Rigley Air Base…or more precisely, ruins of it, Yellow Thirteen is standing on the wrecked runway, with wreckage of his Su-37 as background. A fire engine is dousing water to the pile of alloy junk.

"Vous avez combattu bien. Je ne compte jamais deux défaites d'affilée…mettre la chose éloigne de moi!" He admits without any reluctance, as XFA-27 vanishes from his visual range limit, then snarls to the nearby fireman who accidentally douses him.

* * *

**North Point City International Airport**

**October 3****rd**** 2004, 13:30**

XFA-27 touches down on runway, taxing to its designated hangar. In cockpit, Mobius One loosens seatbelts, removes visor (she doesn't use helmet), and retrieves a transparent, olive-shaped crystal shard, seemly is made by kyanite, which is about eight centimeters in length and three centimeters in diameter, from a reading slot on console panel.

* * *

**Mobius One's Quarter, after debriefing**

The pilot is tapping on a laptop, with the crystal shard inserted in a reading slot located on side of her computer. Her fingers are dancing on keyboard like a pianist, a déjà vu of Lance Bishop's five finger fillet from James Cameron's Aliens. A closely-placed, small-sized device, no bigger than a common piggy bank, opens its top flower-like, revealing itself to be a miniature satellite antenna.

Camera magnifies on laptop's display, some kind of OS based on command-line interface, but apparently more advanced.

* * *

**※** 衛星中継： 設立した (literally **Satellite Uplink******: **Established** in Japanese)

**※** 信号強度： 非常に良い (literally **Signal Strength: Excellent** in Japanese)

**※** リアルタイム転送速度： 専用ライン (literally **Real-Time Transfer Rate: Dedicated Line** in Japanese)

※

**※** データースワロー： バージョン0.1 (literally **Data Swallow: Ver. 0.1 **in Japanese)

※

**※** ログイン (literally **Log in **in Japanese)

※

**※** 名前 (literally **Name **in Japanese) ： パライバ・電気石・かぐや

※

**※** パスワード (literally **Password** in Japanese) ： ************

※

**※** ログイン成功 (literally **Log in successful **in Japanese)

※

**※** ファイル転送 (literally **File transfer **in Japanese)

※

**※** 受信者 (literally **Receiver **in Japanese) ： シベライト・電気石・かぐや

※

**※** ファイル： 高効率エンジンテストデータ (literally **File: Hayabusa Engine Testing Data **in Japanese)

※

**※** 転送しています…お待ちください… (literally **Transferring…Please Wait…** in Japanese)

* * *

As a crude progress bar, consisted by square brackets and dots, appears on screen, Mobius One (now her name is revealed as "パライバ・電気石・かぐや", literally **Paraiba Tourmaline Shining-in-Night** in Japanese) leaves for kitchen to prep dinner. As a life-enthusiast, dinner serves an important role in her daily life, so she will avoid convenience foods and rely on self-cuisine or good restaurants as long as circumstances allow.

Before switching to Kitchener Mode, Paraiba still has one thing to do. Her index finger pans through CD cases orderly placed in bookshelf, as if the T-1000 is sampling surrounding, finally satisfied to see her choice — a box tilted "Yellow River Cantata &amp; Long March Chorus". That's right! Great music cannot be absent from a life-enthusiast's routine.

Inserting disc into player and adjusts volume, she can initiate cooking procedure without further delay, and according to her plan, today's dinner will be spaghetti.

* * *

**【****Dissolve to****】**

Somewhere near Osean-Belkan border. An enclosed space enveloped in darkness, hovering in mid-air is a 1:1 scale hard-light holographic projection of Hayabusa Engine. The radiating light illuminates a feminine figure, which is standing aside and is studying the hologram.

* * *

**【****Dissolve to****】**

A research facility owned by EASA, located in Farbanti. Yellow Thirteen, Yellow Four and a dozen of technical officers in white clowns, are watching a gigantic screen wall altogether, and are exchanging aviation terms in French and Vietnamese among themselves, with occasional nodding. Camera closes up on the screen wall, it is flicking measurements, graphs, formulas…and three-view profiles of XFA-27 as well as an unidentified aircraft's schematics beside them.

* * *

**【Ending Theme: Blue Skies】**

(Ending Sequence: Identical to Operation: Umbrella)

* * *

**【Post-Ending Sequence】**

ISAF Supreme Commander is pointing at a photo of Scarface One, taken during First Usean Continental War: "How old you were back to that time?"

Mobius One smiles: "Seventeen, Mr. Supreme Commander."

ISAF Supreme Commander: "Then how old you are now?"

Mobius One's eyes spark light: "Seventeen, Mr. Supreme Commander."

ISAF Supreme Commander: "Who do you think you're deceiving?!"


	7. Interlude 02

**Interlude 02**

* * *

A miniature, old-fashioned tape recorder, placed on the table, is broadcasting Federation of Central Usea's national anthem. Then it is switched off by Larry Foulke: "As the schedule states, today we're going to talk about Federation of Central Usea."

* * *

(voice over)

The origin of FCU lies outside Usean Continent. Look across the Eusian Ocean, to Verusan Continent, there was once a legendary empire called "Verusan Empire", during its prime period extended over one and a half millennium, Verusan Empire's territory almost covered entire Verusan Continent and its grand armada roamed across the globe, to expand trading and colonization activities, as well as to spread sparks of civilization. Usean Continent housed one of Verusan Empire's major colonies, stretched several hundreds of kilometers from Saint Ark, the very first landing site and settlement of Verusan colonists, also the where the viceroy estate was located, to west, southwest and south. This colony would become the foundation of future FCU.

After more than one thousand and five hundred years of flourish, Verusan Empire began to decline in 15th century, the imperial fleets faded away from the oceans and the connections with colonies waned to lost subsequently.

During the following one or two centuries, Verusan Empire's colonies disappeared in varied ways. Supreme viceroy of Usean colony, one of the youngest princes in imperial house of Verusan Empire, seized the chance and declared independence on January 23rd 1487, established "Empire of Central Usea" and self-coronate as its first emperor. Saint Ark was chosen to be this new-founded monarchy's capital.

* * *

As Verusan Empire's domain was dwindling under fierce siege of new-rising Yuktobanian Empire, Empire of Central Usea was on the expansive streak. To the southeast, imperial army defeated Empire of North Point, took over many lands on and near eastern mainland coasts, forcing North Point to retreat back to its metropolitan territory. Feared by possible invasions, emperor of North Point renounced his title, degraded himself to a king and renamed his country as Kingdom of North Point. The kingdom paid tributes to the empire annually, which secured a peaceful relationship until Industrial Revolution. Imperial navy even invaded and conquered Rocky Islands, a large-sized island with some small adjacent islands floating in Eusian Ocean. To west and northwest, the empire claimed much of the frozen and arid grounds, pushes its borderline forward to footstep of Kingdom of Nordlands' (later would split into three nations known as Kingdom of Nordlands, Federal Republic of Erusea and Independent State of Ugellas) sphere of influence. To south, Empire of Central Usea advanced even quicker and farther, occupied those rich and fertilized soils, and proceeded as far as to Intimate Island. By the end of 16th century, Empire of Central Usea had been inflated into a huge monarchy state that covers majority of Usean Continent's superficial area, from arctic shores to southern hemisphere tropical islands, from eastern isles to inlands of far-west.

However such expansionism activities brought about sequelae. That is, the constant territorial disputes between Empire of Central Usea and neighboring nations, especially with Kingdom of North Point (later reformed into Republic of North Point) and Kingdom of Nordlands (later Federal Republic of Erusea). For North Point, after industrialization was completed, it began a series of attempts to reclaim historical lost lands, resulting in debates of maritime space delimitations that lasted to 1980s, the aforementioned dissension over Newfield Island's affiliation, is a part of it. On the other hand, hostility between empire and Erusea is much severer, and would become a root of Second Usean Continental War.

* * *

When time reached early 19th century, Empire of Central Usea began to decline by both serious internal corruptions of its bureaucracy system and incapability of coping with change of time — dawn of industrial era. Meanwhile, Kingdom of North Point and Federal Republic of Erusea had begun the progresses of industrialization. Seeing Empire of Central Usea was weak, Erusea initiated an invasion to its western provinces in June 1840. Unable to fend off Erusian army who were equipped with industry-grade weaponry, the emperor had only one choice: Defraying astronomical amount of war indemnity in exchange of ceasefire. But Erusea "had learned the tasty flavor of marrow" and came back ten years later, grabbed even more wealth from the empire. To accumulate funds for war indemnities, Empire of Central Usea tightened exploitations on southern provinces for the relatively barren northern provinces heavily rely on southern resources and productions. Intensified exploitations dissatisfied peasants and merchants, even a few local governors who were living in south. So in 1851's autumn, a general uprising broke out among southern region.

Armies of imperial loyalists were defeated by insurrectionary armies from the south, the ominous omen of empire's total collapse was looming above Saint Ark, as rebellion forces moved further and further into north. The emperor was forced to lift prohibition of provincial military forces and civil corps, allowing each province and lesser population communities to organize their own troops, in order to deal with rebels. Thirteen years later, last trace of uprising was pacified, the empire managed to hold itself together, but imperial ruling body lost much of its prestige during the process. Worse, military strength of southern provinces had been largely amplified for they were playing major roles in defeating rebels, thus turned those provincial governors into de facto warlords. The fate of the empire was sealed.

Finally on October 10th 1911, southern provinces rose in revolution again, this time they were led by those governors who were supposed to be loyal to emperor. Calling themselves "Confederation of Progressive People", the alliance of revolutionary provinces declared independence from Empire of Central Usea, and simultaneously launched an all-out offensive against north, targeting Saint Ark. Imperial family and loyalists fled from capital to Rocky Islands, still retained title of reign. Within one year, revolutionists liberated all mainland territories of empire.

Under principles of equality and voluntarily, Federation of Central Usea, a federal republic of reformism, was founded on January 1st 1912, setting Port Edwards as new capital. Most of former provinces of Empire of Central Usea joined the federation, remaining ones chose to stay outside and established their own standalone sovereign states, such as Comonan Commonwealth (abbr. Comona) and Federated States of Perfanesia (abbr. Perfanesia) in southern sea, also Republic of San Salvacion, Republic of Delarus (abbr. Delarus) and Republic of Amber (abbr. Amber) in the west. While most of these newly-formed countries, including Comona and Perfanesia, as well as other tiny city-states, would fall under heavy influence of FCU then struck an alliance with it, San Salvacion and Amber declared neutrality between FCU and Erusea, subsequently became buffer zones in middle of two powers; Delarus, however, decided to ally with Erusea instead. There was an operation of freeing Rocky Islands by sending naval forces, but FCU's fleet was defeated by loyalist's counterpart on October 25th 1912, therefore the further plans of liberating Rocky Islands were canceled due to FCU government was addressing numerous internal affairs, also because they couldn't risk more resources to an unguaranteed victory (Rocky Islands would later self-revolute into a republic and allies with FCU).

* * *

FCU drove on a smooth path of development since its formation, during 1930s, it had been recognized as a major world power as its predecessor did, and thanks to the barrier consisted by San Salvacion and Amber, the stained relations with Erusea never triggers an actual war (at least until 2003). In response to potential threats posed by two growing global superpowers, Osean Federation and Union of Yuktobanian Republics, FCU conceived an idea of entire Usean Continent's unification, creating the third-party global superpower, in 1940s. The first step of implementing said plan was the formation of Central Usea Treaty Organization on August 24th 1949, an intergovernmental military alliance based on Central Usea Treaty, consisted by FCU and its allied nations. Erusea and its affiliated states, Delarus and Independent States of Ugellas (abbr. Ugellas), plus neutral countries of San Salvacion, Amber and North Point, remained not to join (North Point would become FCU's ally and accede UTO in 1990s, after Newfield Island's issue got solved peacefully). On April 8th 1965, FCU initiated another organization for assisting unification of Usean Continent, known as "Economic League of Continental Nations", which would be the basis of Independent States Allied Force.

During Ulysses Crisis, FCU was the state of presidency of Stonehenge Project, backed by global society, also was put in charge as the coordinator of auxiliary planetary defense projects within Usean Continent's vicinity. In First Usean Continental War, FCU was one of principal members of Usean Allied Force who fought against renegade Usean Unified Force, despite most of its territories was temperately lost to rebels.

FCU suffered most devastating damages inflicted by Ulysses 1994XF04 Asteroid's planet-fall. Evidence is three of the largest impact craters are located in its border. Efforts of reconstruction was interrupted by Second Usean Continental War, entire federation was occupied by invading Erusea, and central government was forced to take refuge in North Point until Port Edwards was recaptured. It was also under siege by Free Erusea just less than one year after Second Usean Continental War's conclusion. Ironically, Free Erusea's incursions exactly became a potent catalyst for FCU to accelerate its plan of Usean Continent's unification — in name of "all Usean nations band together to face the common enemy". On July 1st 2015, Confederation of USEA (USEA stands for United States of Euro-Asia) was formed, sovereignties across Usean Continent began to lose their independencies and started getting absorbed by FCU to set up a coalitional government. Finally on May 9th 2030, the loose confederate transformed into a tightened, continent-scale federation, known as The USEA Federation, and Expo City, a newly built Metropolis near eastern coast, was chosen to be the continental capital.

* * *

After centuries of wars and strives, it seemed Usean Continent finally can enjoy an era of peace and prosperity, but the fact beneath the pretty exterior is not that graceful. Short on funding and other resources to repair damages inflicted by Ulysses Asteroid and subsequent warfare, also being wary of Osea and Yuktobania's possible economic and political infiltrations, Usean governments could only subcontract reconstruction efforts to mega-corporations, namely General Resource Limited, a mega-corporation succeeded from defunct Gründer Industries after Circum-Pacific War, and Neucom Incorporated, a Usean-based mega-corporation merged by multiple local large enterprises who purchased EASA, as time proceeds, officials were gradually taken over by the two mega-corporations. By 2040, both rivalling trusts had carved up Usean Continent for their own, and sparked more and more tensions between themselves, eventually led to Usean Corporate War.

* * *

Larry Foulke: "So this is a brief history of Federation of Central Usea, from pre-founding to pre-Usean Corporate War. Next time we'll discuss something about Federal Republic of Erusea."


	8. Operation: White Out

_**Operation: White Out**_

—**北の目の破壊—**

* * *

**Opening Crawl**

※

_Since Erusian bombers are no_

_longer a factor to be worried about,_

_ISAF finally frees one hand to address_

_many urgent issues. One of them_

_is pulling back remaining forces_

_stranded in northern provinces of_

_Usean mainland, to North Point for_

_regrouping._

※

_Erusea, well-aware of ISAF's plan,_

_had deployed countermeasures to_

_impede their efforts, and intensified_

_attack on those ISAF units, intending_

_to bury them under the snows and_

_glaciers, alive or otherwise…_

* * *

As Opening Crawl fades into depth of daylight sky, camera pans up, until the bright-shining sun occupies picture's center. Suddenly several sharp silhouettes sweep through, across the front of the sun.

Camera shoots down to a fighter squadron of F-15S/MTDs, with the ISAF's insignias printed on their hulls. The ISAF squadron is flying over mountainous landscape covered by ice caps also carved by deep valleys, their canards are slightly moving vertically to adjust flight attitude.

The leading aircraft's canopy is twinkling, looks like some kind of laser transmitter with Morse code, the only viable communication method in an atmosphere filled with electronic interference, the strongest they have ever encountered. Thanks to jamming, ISAF fighters are also unable to use radars and any sorts of modern navigations, subsequently only can rely on old-fashioned, print-on-paper flight charts. Their destination is a particular position marked on these charts, tagged as "Northern Eye, Mt. Shezena" with an insignia of Erusea.

* * *

**【****Dissolve to****】**

A place looks like a central command bunker, built inside a Multi-Purpose Reinforced Container, filled with styles resembling Battlestar Galactica. Several colossal-sized screens are displaying detailed real-time map of different scales. Dozens of base staff personnel are working on consoles or walking between work stations. One of them, apparently the base's commander, is on an inspection tour, personally making sure all subordinates are running at maximum efficiency.

"A flight of ISAF F-15S/MTDs is approaching from 180, altitude 4300." One operator reports in French, as icons representing a squadron of said aircraft model show on screens, with an ISAF tag.

"Another flock of moths attracted by our lights? This is the third one in a week!" Base Commander responds: "Charge up AA defenses, fire when ready."

"Oui, monsieur."

Camera shifts to another place, a much smaller control room, obviously responsible for controlling the base's anti-air defense.

"Commence quick charge procedure."

"Power supply stable. All capacitors green."

"Cooling and thermal exhaust systems normal."

"Imputing data of targets' coordinates, prepare to fire."

ISAF squadron is advancing fast with radical maneuvers, pilots are well-trained and are battle-hardened, but they're dealing with something new. More than a dozen of thin, reddish-pink, swaying beams of light are cutting through their formation — the primary reason of why they maneuver so radically, whatever those beams can do, they're definitely not just for show. Humming sound generated by ionization when those laser beams are slicing through atmosphere, pierces canopies, helmets and eardrums.

Despite it is laser weaponry they're dealing with, ISAF squadron is surprisingly weaving through firepower grid. A common phenomenon in fictional universes: As long as the author approves, anything is possible, including immortality and invincibility…until suddenly the approval is rescinded. As moving closer to the target marked on map, pilots find evading lasers becomes more and more difficult, simple geometry taught in elementary schools. Finally one ISAF fighter, who happens to be sluggish for a second, becomes focal point of several laser beams. It begins glowing red, first dimly, but brightens in a blink of eye, indicating that hapless fighter is searing hot like an iron anvil placed in blacksmith's furnace.

Then the F-15S/MTD explodes by this acute overheating. As if starting a trend, one by one, other ISAF fighters caught in single or multiple laser beams and subsequently get detonated. Last one who goes down, or goes up in flames, is the squadron leader, he manages to dodge lasers for several times, yet not enough to save himself from same fate shared by his teammates.

* * *

**Mt. Shezena**

**Longitude: 336 Degree 03 Minute 40 Second East**

**Latitude: 50 Degree 46 Minute 05 Second North**

**October 10****th**** 2004, 16:28**

【**Background Music: The Northern Eye**】

A miniature hologram of XFA-27 is flying inside holographic gorges among snowy mountains, with all necessary numeric information also displayed in form of holograms, much like a glorified Third-Person View in a flying simulator game. As camera pulls away, it's revealed this holographic interface, which can be toggled to any angles at will, is projected inside the actual XFA-27's cockpit, positioned in a correct place for the pilot, Mobius One, to use as a guidance to fly her fighter through such area flooded with powerful electronic interferences, so powerful that all means of modern navigations are not functioning.

ISAF GHQ had identified a large-sized radar base, dubbed as "Northern Eye", atop Mt. Shezena. It is emitting a jamming that is gravely hampering ISAF's efforts of pulling out allied units stranded in northern mainland of Usean Continent to North Point — which is primarily using the routes off-coast northern coastlines, across Cascade Ocean. The jamming must be deactivated if any further withdrawal is to be carried out, and if evacuation isn't completed before late October, General Moroz (Генерал Мороз, literally** General Forst** in Russian) will spell certain doom to these allies even before Erusea does the same. During the past week, three squadrons were sent in to stick needles in this Northern Eye, but none of them made it back and the jamming field is still quite operational, so it's assumed all squadrons never made it to target. As the first snowfall is drawing near, Mobius One, the hero (gender-wise, heroine) who had proved her worth in previous battles, is tasked as the last resort to put an end of such perplexity.

Knowing the first step of successfully accomplishing the mission is nearing targets unnoticeably, Mobius One flies deeply inside maze-like gorges that almost one thousand meters in depth, to elude powerful hostile detections. With all modern navigations unavailable, such approach is suicide both theoretically and practically — not to Mobius One since she has her ways. First off, flying in subsonic speed grants sufficient reaction time for maneuvering should any necessities arise. Second, there are numerous laser sensors/scanners installed allover XFA-27's hull, resembling those featured on Parameter Uplink Spectagraph in Ridley Scott's Prometheus, only to be more advanced. These omni-directional, ECM-immune, live lasers precisely scan surrounding terrain from a considerable distance, supercomputers onboard XFA-27 process all collected data to create an accurate, scaled-down holographic live reconstruction of landscapes, and is incorporated into the pre-mentioned interface, enabling Mobius One to have a timely and directly understanding of her flight attitude and proximal geography. All these factors, plus her skills, turn the hardest crayon flight into a walk in park.

* * *

"Did you just see something on radar?" Inside Northern Eye's central command bunker, an operator asks his colleague who sits next to him.

"Negative, I can't see anything on radar, nor on infrared." Another operator answers.

"I must be seeing something."

"You must be seeing your imagination."

"Maybe. Hypothermia and anoxia really give me delusions…"

Outside the bunker, on the snow and ice, Erusian troops are on routine patrol, by piloting Amplified Mobility Platforms customized to adapt this frozen land, suffocating air and freezing wind. Life and work in this base are boring, for nothing is going on. Indeed, ISAF do made several attempts to knock out this place, but their squadrons are flapped out of sky even before registering any visual conformations, thanks to the laser defense system. As a result, personnel who assigned to patrols only need to do one thing: Walking to designated positions by walking along designated routes. While they can enjoy the great view of blue sky and white mountains, but thanks to days after days of repeat, most of them had lost interest, even the breathtaking Krasinsky Crater, named after astronomer Professor Romanov Krasinsky, craved by a major fragment of Ulysses 1994XF04 Asteroid over an nearby mountain and looks like a volcanic crater more than an impact crater since the heat generated by impact vaporized millenniums-old sheets of solidified Dihydrogen Monoxide and is still releasing steams nowadays, had long since fallen out from attraction.

But today they will learn dying in boredom is way better than dying in boom, and will learn it through the hard way.

* * *

Sounds like distant thunder, not from blue sky far above, instead from icy land beneath. The XFA-27 rises up from a deep valley like a bouncing dolphin or a mortar shell, and sinks into the valley on the opposite side after flying over the complex, following a parabolic trajectory, with the canopy pointing downward. Mesmerized by what just unfolded in front of their eyes and concluding it must be a hallucination, most of Erusian personnel who happens to be witnesses, demonstrate no apparent reactions. In less than one minute, XFA-27 bounces over again in same manner, this time still half of them are in a status of dumbstruck, as if in a basketball court, athletes are frozen when the ball reaches apogee point. Finally, after XFA-27 finishes its bounce for the third time, Erusians realize two objective truths: First, an ISAF fighter had already slipped through their defenses, by flying all the way inside valleys, what they think nobody is capable of; second, that ISAF fighter is now dangerously close to their base and it's here neither for a peaceful, friendly sightseeing, nor for a non-profit photographing. Very regret for depending on jamming and ground-based anti-air defenses too much, thus leads to absence of aerial patrols, the Erusian must be now.

Alarm is sounded, ballistic ammunition is loaded, and lasers are energized. Erusian defenders are ready to hit the intruder aircraft with everything they've got (including ice cubes and snowballs) when it emerges again. Already too late, Mobius One is about to mount attacks. During the process of the triple bounces, she had observed the installations' layout, also cataloged composition of structures, by naked eyes, because the laser sensors/scanners are designed for landscapes instead of targeting — as a protagonist of a fictional universe, Mobius One is capable of things considered beyond others' limits — obtaining and processing huge amount of information with no assistance of modern tools, for instance.

Erusians are still waiting for the ISAF fighter to show itself, their patience is paid off in no time. High-pitch sound in the sky, something is cutting through air with high velocity. A UGB flies out from inside of a valley, like a basketball of three-point shoot, or an oversized grenade tossed by a hidden giant. The bomb lands on center of a group of AMPs, result is they're blown to at least a dozen of different directions, explosively.

More bombs rise up from different positions of valleys, and fall down to various places such as ammunition storages, barracks, power plants and, of course, groups of Erusian, accurately. This is called "over-the-shoulder bombing", a dynamic variant of toss bombing, mainly implemented by pilots who don't want to expose themselves to anti-air defenses. Doing so requires quite an extension of space to maneuver and a degree of skills to pull out maneuvers, but valleys' width and depth, as well as Mobius One's proficiency, are more than enough to meet these demands. Moreover, even targets are well outside visual range, based on previous observation plus precise memorization and mental calculation, Mobius One is able to make every bomb she tosses achieving maximum margin through minimum investment, namely inflicting severest damages to largest quantity of enemies with least ammunition-spending. Many may claim it's impossible, but an objective truth is, in both real-world and fictional universes, there's always someone capable of something that are claimed to be impossible by majority, an fine instance is many so-called analysis experts asserted North Korea is impossible to access nuclear arsenal, but they not only established an arsenal of nukes, even managed to process missiles to deliver them — quite a ferocious slap on those presumptuous analysts' faces (Chinese netizen sarcastically created a slang for similar turn of situation, called "godly slap"). We can't all be geniuses, can we? That's what James Bond says in Dr. No. So never ever challenge, even question any geniuses, especially when you're not a genius.

* * *

The primary complex of Northern Eye is done in a very short order. But there is a secondary complex, located atop another mountain a couple of kilometers away, and it had sent out distress signal — then gets itself decimated by Mobius One in no time — subsequently brings about the cessation of jamming field, which means ISAF's evac and regrouping efforts can be proceeded without blinded navigations, and can be completed before being trapped in falling snow and frozen seawater. However since jamming is no more, restoration of XFA-27's onborad radars' functionality reveals quite a few bandits are coming this way, must be summoned by the distress call, and they won't let Mobius One gets away with upsetting Erusea's applecart. They just don't know escape is not Mobius One's plan, although not listed as the secondary objective, she doesn't mind to gun them down. Doing so is neither for competition nor for extra bonus, but for one more she destroys here and now, one less needs to be destroyed by allies sometime somewhere.

The leading formation of enemy reinforcement elements are MiG-31M Foxhounds, chosen by the closest responding Erusian base for three appealing points: High speed, capability of launching long-range and ultra-long-range missiles, and avionics to provide better guidance to missiles. Upon arriving on scene, Foxhounds' pilots decide to demonstrate these points immediately, so they lock on Mobius One and launch all available SRAAs and XLAAs.

If it's some regular pilots, these missiles could take down several squadrons of them. But sadly, MiG-31M pilots are facing Mobius One and in this deadly encounter, she is the predator despite being single, let alone being different from natural predators that only strike down one prey each time, she's going to round them up to every last one. XFA-27 activates its own jammers, installed inside ECMPs it's carrying, and dives into gorges, making those missiles end up in waste also avoiding bandits' sensors. Similar to the gryken depicted in "The Future is Wild - The Vanished Sea", who hunts scrofas by crawling through the grykes and popping up to capture its prey by surprise, this valley-rich landscape is now Mobius One's playground of Whac-A-Mole, with a reversed gameplay.

Foxhounds' design is based on one assumption: Attacking enemy aircrafts way beyond ranges of opposite side's offensive capabilities, and achieving good kills within two salvos, three at max, never enter battles up-close and personal. Such guiding ideology of design is taking its toll under current circumstances, for they stand little to very little chances when facing air-to-air missiles shot to them from nowhere down below.

It's just a target practice, soon there's no functional Erusian MiG-31Ms airborne, and the mountainous snowfield is littered with charred wreckages. Sympathies to those hapless pilots since bailing out in such a hostilely freezing environment of high-altitude, anoxia and hypothermia will kill them quickly. Sympathies to those officers in Federal Erusea Air Force who must write to deceased pilots' parents too, since it's hard for any parents to accept letters with contents like "We regret to inform you that your son/daughter was killed in action during an operation of responding a distress call from a friendly base, when confronting the only ISAF fighter presented in that area" so easily.

* * *

Still, this hunting party is far from end despite Mobius One's triumph, for a flight of Rafale Ms is getting close. Throughout history, Français is an ethnic group with its own, distinctive attitude, known as "Just Français, only Français, unique Français". So after leaving (more precisely, being dropped out) from the project which would lead to creation of EF-2000 Typhoon, they started their own R&amp;D program as a notion to prove their own worth, and subsequently succeeded by giving birth of Rafale models. A Rafale M is quite an impressive piece of machinery, high performance on aspects of speed and turning, plus a wide diversity of armaments, adaptive to any kind of air-to-air and air-to-ground requirements. Although looks like a Typhoon in many ways. what makes a Rafale M even more deserved to be proud of is it's conceived by a single, small-sized nation, instead of being a collaborative work of multiple countries. However even Rafale M is always a decent choice of birds for war, now it is deployed to a wrong place at a wrong time, as the squadron is scattering and is flying into the ravine maze to find and to destroy Mobius One. Guess they have never played Pac-Man before, in the game, those Ghosts are always devoured by Pac-Man one by one when they're separated in singles, and the worst part is this time Pac-Man comes with power pellet with non-expiring effect and the Ghosts don't come with properties of respawning.

The game is on. One Rafale M is engaging Mobius One by CRA inside a crooked ravine, Mobius One does maneuvers accordingly, swaying, rolling and releasing countermeasures. Suddenly she makes a sharp turn and disappears into a fork which almost 90 degrees to previous course, leaving the Erusian pilot dumbfound, so dumbfound that fails to timely realize end of the line — a cliff, is coming up fast. Rafale M slams into cliff, gonna be very hurt even with helmet on and with airbag inflated. Maybe CRA is not a good idea in a network of constrained, non-straight passages.

"Où est-il allé?" "La dernière fois qu'il a été vu dans le Secteur D4." Inside another ravine, a couple of Rafale Ms are cruising side by side, and are exchanging conversations. Without any warnings, XFA-27 appears from an intersection, the two immediately give chase, firing missiles and guns. Mobius One drags them to a section where is sufficiently narrow, she sends four XMAAs to the canyon walls of the narrowest part, and clears the gap by rolling 90 degrees as well as folding wings, before clouds of dust and debris completely block the way. Two pursuing Erusian fighters falls for the trap, one is literally buried beneath such a large volume of dirt, the other one survives but also sustains damages, just a matter of seconds for Mobius One to dispatch it to join its companion.

Like the bait-and-chase of Xenomorph Runner and prisoners in Alien 3, Erusians don't know when and where that murderous ISAF fighter will pop-up to snatch one or more victims, all they can do is flying aimlessly in the gorges and fighting desperately when their times come. Several Rafale Ms happen to be in a column inside a zigzag valley, Mobius One inserts herself into the formation, triggering confusing and panic among bandits, those who're in front of Mobius One, hurry to evade possible attacks, crash into walls of both sides, saving her some ammunition. Those who're behind her, attempt to mount retaliations, Mobius One decelerates and incredibly maneuvers through intervals among them to rear-most position, eliminates all targets by missile salvos.

The last three Erusian fighters finally realize they're taking on someone they cannot afford to confront and there's no chance to survive once confrontation is started. Took them long enough, people can be very lagged in wits, from time to time. Three Rafale Ms escape from valleys as fast as they can, to where they came from, yet not fast enough to escape from Mobius One's chase, and she has a good habit of not letting anyone she intends to shoot down to get away. One escapee is being CRAed by Mobius One, a XMAA achieves a direct hit, completely blowing wings, cockpit and engine sections into pieces. Another one attempts to fight back, attacking Mobius One head-on, she easily evades incoming missiles with a barrel-roll, turns around to gun it down. There's only one left, and this one is apparently better than others, maybe that's why Mobius One reserves him to the very last. The pilot, after witnessing his companions' demises, decides to die on feet instead of die on knees, he spares no effort to turn as hard as he can, to grab Mobius One's six, once in position, he launches two missiles to her. Mobius One quickly does a split-s, shaking off missiles. Erusian fighter keeps on struggling, once again he's on her six and enters CRA, however just as the circle-gauge on his HUD finishes charging, Mobius One does a cobra, nullifying his attack by transiting to his rear. Rafale M slows down, barrel-rolls, Mobius One overshoots and is placed under CRA, but just as a missile is fired to her, she flings countermeasures and does cobra for second time. Erusian pilot attempts a high-g turn, which becomes his ultimate undoing, because as he turns, the missile from Mobius One, which is supposed to pulverize rear-half of fuselage, right slices through cockpit.

Game over, overall elapsed time is not too long. Final tally of scores indicating Mobius One has swept the board like she did before. Erusian bits, organic and nonorganic, are everywhere, thanks to freezing temperature and thin oxygen, natural decomposition could take forever and artificial cleanup would be too costly. Environmental impacts of armed conflicts and post-conflict remedy efforts are relatively unvalued fields of research, hope Greenpeace doesn't get mad about this.

Mobius One opens a channel to ISAF's GHQ. But instead of informing accomplishment of the mission, which is absolutely unnecessary since cessation of Erusian jamming had spoken for her, she requests coordinate of the nearest refueling aircraft, for she volunteers to participate the escort details for allies retreating via northern routes. Many military personnel whine and scold for their workload, but Mobius One, as a labor model, never does so. Indeed everyone has the right of resting up after hardworking, but they also bear the obligation of contributing for the group, especially when such group is categorized under "healthcare occupations", "education and training occupations", "law enforcement occupations" and of course, "military occupations", which all need more spirits of dedication and sacrifice. To say the least, if you can't stand your job, why apply for it at first place?

After confirming the coordinate, XFA-27 folds main wings and ignites thrusters, quickly shrinks into sky's depth. Then screen gradually goes black.

* * *

**【****Ending Theme: Blue Skies****】**

(Ending Sequence: Identical to Operation: Umbrella)

* * *

**【****Post-Ending Sequence****】**

Outskirt of Saint Ark, or outskirt of Saint Ark's ruins. It used to be a massive metropolis stretches for tens of kilometers, and full of museums and historical architectures, all but now only exist in memories of days past. A piece of Ulysses 1994XF04 Asteroid, approximately one hundred meters in diameter, crashed into northern mountain range, taking most of urban area and population with it. Since the city is too smashed, Erusian military deems this place having little to no value for leaving significant garrisons, allowing it to become a haven for stragglers, scavengers and, of course, resistances.

An AT-99 Mosquito with Erusian insignia is flying away. Inside a nearby, seemly abandoned office building of plain design, Larry Foulke is monitoring the gunship's movement via an electronic binocular, when it's far enough, he packs up equipment and walks downstairs.

Bottom floor of basement, Larry knocks on an alloy door with a particular pattern, speaking: "Larry Foulke. The daffodils sing in the moonlight." Observation port on door plate is abruptly slid open, revealing muzzles of two IMI Galil ARMs and eyes of two alerted sentries who are holding rifles: "It's him, open the door."

After reporting to commanding officer of this hideout of resistances, Larry goes to his cell. Putting field gears into item box, he sits on platform bed and fishes out a photo from an inner pocket, a photo of a girl who looks identical to Mobius One, taken during a summer years ago. He smiles while looking at the picture.

Stuffing the pic back to pocket, Larry decides to use some shut-eye, only to be called up in a few minutes: "Radio team picked up suspicious Erusian activities in Sector C3, recon there if you'd be so kind."

"No problem." Larry grabs his belongings and sets out.

It's a large-sized parking area in front of a shopping mall, situated in a corner of a crossroad. Erusians really make this place useful, by parking utility trucks and deploying towed howitzers. All artilleries are arranged in a row and are pointing to south-southeast, numerous Erusian soldiers are unloading ammunition crates from trucks and are feeding fresh shells into bores. An officer is overseeing entire operation with shouting in French.

Howitzers fire in unison. Larry is watching the scene from afar, inside a building sitting on opposite side of road. He gives sitrep to CO then is greenlit to ruin these Erusians' day.

It's said good science is good observation, so is a good offensive. Not being hasty to strike, Larry patiently observes Erusians' actions, for finding exploitable opportunities. Soon his patience is paid off: Each time howitzers fire, the noise is more than sufficient to cover his gunshots, Erusians won't be alerted after quite a few of them are brought down.

Larry raises his Steyr Elite, aiming at an Erusian soldier who happens to be at out-most of the battery. When howitzers fire again, the sniper rifle recoils in his hands.

The Erusian soldier is dragging a crate of ammunition, suddenly as if being hit by a flying brick on back, he collapses. Others are too busy to notice this casualty and surrounding is too loud to hear gunshot.

Howitzers fire, Larry gets his second prey with ease, then shifts to a new firing position. After gunning down several more Erusians, finally the crowd realizes they're being targeted by a sniper, they cease operating artilleries and equip themselves with FAMAS G1s, pulled out from several crates of light arms. Judging from the postures of how their companions fell, Erusians speculate that sniper is hiding inside the building on opposite side of road, so a detachment consisted by dozens of people is send to seek and destroy.

But they overlooked a fatal factor, which will spell certain doom upon them. Larry switches to a customized Accuracy International AW L115A3, loaded with a magazine of specialized white phosphorus incendiary rounds, fires to a pile of artillery shell crates Erusians happen to pass by.

From Erusians' perspective, some invisible, tiny object punctures a crate of ordnance with high velocity, opening two flame-spewing holes, and in a blink of eyes, highly volatile materials contained inside are triggered, and from near to far, crates with same and similar contents are detonated in a rapid sequence.

Explosions consume everything in path of expansion, ground is trembling like mountain collapsing, although intervals between howitzers prevents entire battery from being destroyed as a whole, but the devastation is significant: Panicked, wounded, dead Erusians are everywhere, bloody Erusians bits are tossed everywhere.

Two Erusian soldiers, still unable to believe what's unfolding in front of them, standing frozen amid the scene of destruction, their helmets are missing, blown away by shockwaves. On the ground there are a few prostrating individuals, covered in gores, screaming while covering heads. One is sitting, eyes dull, holding his friends in arms, and his friend's head is completely flattened like a broken egg, must be hit by a piece of debris. Majority of Erusians who survive blasts, are running around stumbling, like Jawas in Star Wars: A New Hope.

"Just another day on the job." A satisfied Larry Foulke is to packs up armaments, but an AT-99, alerted and attracted by the fiery chaos caused by him, appears above clouds of thick smoke, ready to level the building where he's hiding. Inside the cockpit, the pilot pops up safety cap on joystick, but suddenly a steel-tip armor-piercing slug fired from L115A3 penetrates windshield, as well as his helmet and cranium.

Gunship begins to sway uncontrollably, as if the pilot is fighting a stowaway Xenomorgh in cockpit, then it crashes on ground solidly, cockpit-first, then explodes violently, while Larry leaves the scene safe and sound, for a well-deserved break.


	9. Interlude 03

**Interlude 03**

* * *

Screen is occupied by a digital political map of Usean Continent of early 1990's.

Larry Foulke (voice over): "Today's topic is about Federal Republic of Erusea." As he speaks, the map magnifies on western section and highlights Erusian territory.

* * *

(voice over)

Like Federation of Central Usea, Federal Republic of Erusea is not originated indigenously in Usean Continent. Around two thousand years ago, there were numerous ethnic groups roaming across Osean Continent, especially in its eastern half. By that time, they were divided into tribes or alliances of tribes by the languages they spoke. Hampered by such fundamental differentiation, these groups were unable to fuse into a massive, unified, strong empire, instead they would evolve into embryos of modern nation-states existing in this sector of the world.

In ninth century, French-speaking tribes situated in easternmost lands established Kingdom of Nordlands (abbr. Nordlands). Soon after the formation, it engaged into territory expansion like all other nations during that time. Because paths of advancing westward were blocked by sovereign states of non-French-speaking ethnic groups, thus it turned attention to opposite direction. On April 14th 874, an expedition fleet, led by legendary voyager Captain Jacques Johnson, landed ashore where would become Farbanti, after sailing across the Spring Sea of Atlantic Ocean, marking beginning of Nordlands' colonization of Usean Continent. During following centuries, most of western and southwestern coastal regions of the continent fell under Nordlands' control, however there were few further colonization activities toward inland, due to the geographical difficulties posed by arid deserts and rugged mountains, also because the military obstacle from Empire of Central Usea.

* * *

As time progresses, rifts emerge inside the kingdom, after centuries of geographical separation by sea and ocean, Usean colonies began to show tendency of succession. Moreover, colonies' primary function is serving as subjects of exploitation, and such irrational burdens added to colonies were getting severer with each passing day. Finally on July 17th 1727, independence war of Usean colonies, also a revolution of capitalism, broke out. The war lasted four years, in 1731, revolutionists declared victory.

But the victory was short-lived, factions inside revolutionary began to squabble against each other for ownership of powers, granting Nordlands' time to prepare for striking back. One year later, the kingdom successfully retook all colonies, subsequently initiated a reign of white terror, hunting and slaughtering anyone who deemed guilty in the "rebellion", with no mercy. Such coercion policy didn't extinguish flames of resistance, three more revolutions arose in 1758, 1770 and 1790, although all ended in bloodsheds of failures.

Two newly-emerged, eminent revolutionary leaders changed everything: Claud Korman, from a family of rich merchants, who organized and led regiments in north half of colonies; and Sheng Gong Ran, from a family of poor peasants, who organized and led regiments in south half of colonies. With stunning military talents, the two expelled all royal armies sent by Nordlands in a ten-year war, subsequently forcing it to sign a treaty of giving up all privileges and interests in Usean Continent. On August 24th 1812, northern colonies founded Federal Republic of Erusea, setting Farbanti as its capital. Claud Korman, by his exceptional merits, was elected to be the very first head of state.

Soon after its founding, Erusea undertook industrialization. To accumulate resources for boosting such process, it invaded Empire of Central Usea, which was still a backward feudal nation of agriculture, for multiple times. The most notable invasions were the First Erusea-Central Usea War in 1840 and Second Erusea-Central Usea War in 1850, especially during the second invasion, Erusian army advanced as far as dozens kilometers from Saint Ark, before the emperor agreed to all demands they made, Erusian fleets also implemented long-distance raids to assault empire's ports and merchant ships.

After Federation of Central Usea rose from empire's ashes, fearing retributions for that rather uncomfortable period of history, Erusea formed a regional bloc with Ugellas and Delarus, pouring majority of money into military expanding, the result were the long-lasting bad terms against FCU and strong military influence in government. Being wary about FCU taking advantage of its leader position, Erusea and its bloc also refused to join UTO, despite being invited time and time again.

* * *

The discovery of Ulysses 1994XF04 Asteroid partly eased standoff between two factions, for surviving the unprecedented catastrophe demands cooperation of all countries. Erusea, knowing it was sitting in first row toward impending impact, invested generously to construction of Stonehenge, also hastily constructed Megalith as an auxiliary planetary defense project. It served as the citadel of fighting rebels during First Usean Continental War, thus was awarded with enormous compensations to strengthen its power.

Erusea was among the most devastated nations of Ulysses' planet-fall, the efforts of rebuilding was an obstacle course, yet eastern nations led by FCU still pressurized it on refugee issue. Erusea retaliated by Second Usean Continental War and was utterly defeated after two years of carnage. As the result of unconditional surrender, Erusea was placed under ISAF's custody, government was dismantled, reorganized under ISAF's supervision; its military was reduced too. Many radical Erusian officers saw their fatherland in such status as a humiliation, they rallied each other to form an extremist group "Free Erusea", continued to fight against "ISAF tyranny".

Free Erusea gained access of a large quantity of hardware and software left by former Erusian military, they were well-equipped and were abundant in numbers. During following months, this group of extremists wrecked havocs across entire continent, attacking military and civilian targets alike. The first open revolt was staged on March 22nd 2006, targeting the summit conference held on Newfield Island, a meeting to decide ISAF's future.

Since Second Usean Continental War concluded in ISAF's victory, it seemed this coalition had served its purposes and no longer needed. Most of attending members, who were representing their own sovereignties respectively, expressed wills of withdrawal, but sudden strike of Free Erusea's fighter squadrons forced them to make a U-turn, supporting extension of ISAF's existence instead of discontinuing it.

Free Erusea's attempt of "freeing" Erusea was doomed at the beginning. Catalyzed by its insurgents, ISAF, on the verge of being disbanded, was tightened once again, in order to wipe out those radical dissidents for good. Meanwhile FCU lost no time to exploit such opportunity, conducting vigorous propaganda of "all Usean nations band together to face the common enemy" which would persuade all countries across Usean Continent to join the unification plan proposed by it.

ISAF quickly responded to Free Erusea's threat by initiating "Operation Katina", Mobius One, the legendary ace who led ISAF to win previous war, was back on horse again. On January 18th 2007, Mobius One destroyed last bits of Free Erusea's forces, Operation Katina was successfully concluded.

* * *

With leaders of Free Erusea detained and their activities pacified, Erusea finally was able to drive on road of rejuvenation. Thanks to reduced scale of military, defense budget was slashed as well, meaning more investments for peaceful endeavors. By 2010s, Erusea had been reconstructed to much of its pre-impact condition, and became powerhouse of numerous scientific projects. During this period, many local private technology enterprises were vastly developed, they would later purchase EASA to form a mega-corporation known as Neucom Incorporated.

On May 9th 2030, Erusea announced abolishment of its sovereign rights, officially acceded USEA Federation. Since then, Federal Republic of Erusea, as a nation, disappeared from world map, marking the dawn of a new era.

* * *

Larry Foulke: "This is the end of Federal Republic of Erusea's brief history, a history of founding a nation, struggle with neighboring countries, and finally joining the bigger picture. Next time we'll discuss something about Republic of North Point."


End file.
